Mi Corazón de Dragón
by nazuly23
Summary: Hermione Granger la última dragón de 4 elementos debera de aprender a usar su magia y poderes, con la ayuda de amigos y aliados ¿lo lograra? 100% Dramione.
1. Un Regalo Inesperado

Bien aquí esta el primer cap... se que es algo corto prometo que el segundo no lo será tanto jejeje... bueno espero y les guste... disculpen por las faltas de ortografía.

Los rayos de la luna era lo único que iluminaba aquella noche, aunque nubes negras amenazaban con soltar su furia. Todo el bosque estaba en silencio hasta que aquella tranquilidad, fue interrumpida por el galopar de un caballo que cabalgaba a toda prisa por el bosque esquivando las ramas y las raíces de los arboles. Su jinete estaba con su capa negra que volaba con el viento al igual que su cabello largo y castaño. Disminuyo el paso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar a las orillas del bosque. Miro hacia atrás un par de veces haciendo que sus ojos dorados brillaran, como los ojos de los lobos cuando son iluminados con la luz de una linterna. Freno el caminar del caballo por completo cuando escucho un pequeño ruido que venia de abajo de su capa negra, cuidadosamente se desabrocho la capa y sonrío.

\- ssshhhhh... tranquila... todo estará bien...- dijo dulcemente la mujer acunando al pequeño bebe que se removía en sus brazos.

La mujer gimió de dolor cuando trato de acomodarse en la silla del caballo, haciendo que se llevara su mano hacia donde sintió aquel dolor. Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió liquido caliente en su mano.

\- demonios- dijo molesta viendo su mano llena de sangre- ahora lo entiendo...- se dijo en voz alta apretando su mano manchada de sangre.

Con cuidado bajo del caballo, haciendo que de nuevo el bebe se moviera entre sus brazos soltara un pequeño sollozo y se pusiera inquieta.

\- ssshhhhh... lo siento... Lo siento- con sus labios temblorosos deposito un beso en la pequeña cabeza del bebe que pareció calmarse un poco al escuchar su voz.

La mujer alejo un poco al bebe de su regazo, logrando ver como los ojos del bebe comenzaban a cambiar de un color chocolate a un dorado brillante. Ella sonrío temblorosamente mientras que la bebe con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar su rostro mientras balbuceaba. Los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron haciendo que su vista se nublara. De repente un rugido fuerte se escucho por todo el bosque. La mujer abrazo protectoramente a su pequeña que comenzó a llorar.

-ssshhhhh... tranquila... él jamás te encontrara... jamás mi pequeña Hermione... no hasta que estés lista... todo estará bien mi niña- lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su pálida mejilla- t-te quiero hija... Tu y tu padre fueron lo mejor que me paso en mi vida- sollozo mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza- por favor que funcione- susurraba preocupada, sintiendo una punzada en la herida.

La mujer respiro hondo, una luz blanca comenzó a iluminar completamente a la bebe y de un y abrir de cerrar de ojos la bebe desapareció. La mujer se soltó a llorar mientras se recargaba en un tronco de un árbol, de repente escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella. Rápidamente se limpio sus lagrimas dando un suspiro y apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

\- c-como siempre h-has llegado t-tarde... jamás l-la encontraras...- dijo entrecortado pero tranquilamente mientras trataba de sonreír burlonamente aguantando el dolor que en esos momentos volvía a sentir.

\- ¿eso es lo que crees?...-

\- te lo d-digo por que e-estoy segura de e-eso...-

El hombre se acerco a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- lo has perdido todo- la tomo por el cuello y la levanto de su lugar- primero a tu padre, después a ese estúpido humano- soltó una fuerte carcajada- y ahora a tu pequeña cría-

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, mientras trataba de que aquel hombre la soltara, él volvió a reír como loco mientras que la soltaba y la dejaba caer a la tierra haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas y soltara un gemido de dolor.

\- jajajaja... ¿ya te diste cuenta que no puedes convertirte?... Use el mismo veneno que use con tu padre, solo que esta vez es un poco más fuerte- dijo en un tono indiferente y sin darle importancia- eras una de las mejores de tu raza... Pudiste pasar a la historia como la mejor, pero preferiste desperdiciar tu vida uniéndote a un humano cualquiera, cuando ambos podíamos llegar hacer grandes cosas...- él hizo un gesto de asco al decir lo ultimo.

\- jajaja... no me hagas reír... Te eh odiado desde siempre... jamás me hubiera unido a ti... Aunque fueras el ultimo dragón de los reinos- ella lo miro a los ojos con odio- y mil veces, lo hubiera elegido a él por encima de cualquiera...- la mujer forzó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello de tras de su oreja- podrás tener el poder, los reinos... Pero jamás tendrás la lealtad de mi gente... tu nunca podrás ser el rey que ellos se merece, por que la persona que ellos esperan... Esta lejos de tu alcance... Hasta que tenga la fuerza suficiente para derrotarte y mandarte al infierno de donde jamás debiste de salir- ella comenzó a toser con sangre.

El hombre la miro con sus ojos negros llenos de ira, de abajo de su capa saco una espada larga y toda de color plata. Volvió la vista de nuevo a la mujer que solo lo miraba sabiendo que era lo que iba a seguir.

\- ¿tus ultimas palabras?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- estas maldito Ryddle... Nadie podrá salvarte de tu condena... Estarás siempre solo... Recuerda que cuando tu momento llegue... Yo estaré ahí para asegurarme que tu maldita alma se vaya directo al infierno... Y pagues todo lo que has hecho-

\- ¡ja!... De verdad crees que el engendro que diste a luz va a poder lo que tu no pudiste... Te recuerdo que ella será débil por que así tu lo quisiste... el poder de Dumbledore no la protegerá eternamente... Cuando sea el momento ella se encontrara contigo...-

\- hm... Repite lo que has dicho... hasta que tu mismo te la creas- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El hombre levanto la mano alzando muy en alto su espada- y así muere el ultimo dragón de tu raza mi querida Jean- decía mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos, la mujer cerro sus ojos dejando escapar una ultima lagrima y esperando su destino.

*o*0*o*

En algún lugar lejos de ahí:

Llovía con mucha fuerza y el sonido de los truenos hacia que los vidrios de las ventanas temblaran. Un hombre de unos 25 años estaba leyendo con la luz encendida de su lámpara que tenia cerca de su cama, sus ojos verdes-claros se movían al ritmo de la lectura que lo tenia muy entretenido, él era Edward Granger.

Detuvo su lectura cuando un ruido llamo su atención, se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de poder escuchar bien de nuevo aquel ruido, hasta que escucho de nuevo el llanto de un bebe. Rápidamente salió de la cama con su pijama que era unos pantalones y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Ya que hacia un poco de frío. Se puso unos zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, cuando bajo al segundo piso prendió la luz de la sala para después correr hacia la entrada de la casa donde pudo escuchar claramente aquel llanto. Cuando abrió la puerta logro ver un pequeño bulto en la escalera de aquella entrada, sin pensarlo, tomo con suavidad entre sus brazos temblorosos al pequeño bebe que no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¡por Dios!... ¡¿pero quien te dejo aquí afuera pequeño?!...- hablaba mientras miraba hacia la calle tratando de buscar alguna señal de saber quien se había atrevido a dejar aquella criatura en su puerta.

Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala mientras trataba de calmar al bebe que hacia pucheros mientras lo miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños, Edward comenzó a quitar la pequeña manta de la pequeña cuando noto que un sobre cayo a sus pies. Se agacho a recogerlo viendo inmediatamente un sello negro con forma de dragón y que algo en el interior de este pesaba. Por un segundo lo estuvo mirando hasta que la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

\- ssshhhhh...veamos... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- decía mientras veía más detenidamente a la pequeña- eres una niña- dijo sonriendo, mientras la pequeña comenzaba a sollozar- ssshhhhh tranquila pequeña... No se muy bien que es lo que se tiene que hacer así que...- soltó un suspiro- por favor no llores ¿si?- Edward le hablaba tratando de calmarla pero nada de lo que hacia calmaba a la pequeña- no, no llores... Si me das un segundo para pensar que debo hacer contigo...- dijo ya desesperado por la situación.

La pequeña pareció entenderlo ya que se quedo callada sin quitarle su mirada castaña de encima. Él al ver que se había quedado tranquila en sus brazos, sonrío mientras abría el sobre y extendía la hoja de papel para comenzar a leer, pero antes de hacerlo la pequeña comenzó a balbucear mientras se llevaba una mano a su pequeña boca.

\- déjame leer esto... Después te prometo que te daré algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo mientras con cuidado le sacaba la pequeña mano de su pequeña boquita- sabes... Tu mirada me recuerda a alguien...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo que su mente había podido recordar.

Dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a la carta, sus ojos se movían conforme avanzaba su lectura. Después de unos minutos de silencio dejo la carta sobre una mesa junto al sobre que aun contenía algo muy importante en su interior, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, la pequeña en sus brazos levanto su mano hacia el rostro de él haciendo que él la mirara tiernamente con una sonrisa en sus temblorosos labios.

\- Hermione... mi pequeña Hermione... e-eres m-mi... mi hija...- le decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña que lo miraba atentamente- te cuidare con mi vida mi pequeña...- con sus labios temblorosos beso la pequeña cabecita de la pequeña que tenia una maraña de rizos castaños, la pequeña se removió en sus brazos- es verdad mi pequeña... vamos te llevare con la vecina para que te pueda dar algo de leche... ya que yo no se como darte...- sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña tiernamente.

Camino hacia la entrada de la casa abrió un pequeño closet y saco una gabardina café, se la coloco y acomodo a la niña bien en sus brazos para que no se mojara con la lluvia que aun no dejaba de caer. Salió de su casa, y camino rápidamente por la calle que era alumbrada por las luces de los postes. Se acerco a una casa algo pequeña donde llegando a la entrada comenzó a tocar la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vio que encendían la luz de la entrada.

\- ¡buenas noches!- se escucho la voz de un hombre desde adentro de la casa.

\- ¡buenas noches señor Weasley!... Lamento venir a esta hora pero es una emergencia- dijo algo alto para que lo escuchara.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver aun hombre robusto de unos 37 años aproximadamente, con su cabello revuelto y rojizo.

\- adelante joven Granger... pase- le dijo el hombre mientras se hacia a un lado dejándolo pasar.

\- gracias... de verdad no lo molestaría si no una fuera urgente...- dijo Edward algo apenado por interrumpir el sueño de aquel hombre. Se desabrocho la gabardina.

\- esta bien no te preocupes- se tallo un par de veces sus ojos y dio un bostezo- lo siento... ¿en que puedo ayudar joven Granger?- dijo amablemente mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata.

\- vera señor Weasley... La verdad es que necesito ayuda de su es...- no termino de hablar por que enseguida llego a la sala una mujer bajita y regordeta pelirroja.

\- buenas noches hijo... ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, acomodando su cabello revuelto.

\- bueno yo... Necesito ayuda con ella- Edward retiro la manta que protegía a la pequeña del frío, haciendo que la pequeña abriera sus hermosos ojos castaños mirando a los presentes con interés.

\- ¡oh!...- exclamo la señora haciendo a un lado a su esposo y con delicadeza cargo a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar- ssshhhhh... Tranquila...- la movía para calmar el llanto de la pequeña- primero lo primero- dijo, sonriente alejándose a la bebe para poder verla mejor- le cambiare el pañal y le pondré algo más caliente... ssshhhhh... Ya tranquila princesa- le decía maternalmente la señora, mientras la volvía a acunar en sus brazos. La pequeña se tranquilizo un poco- ¿cómo se llama?-

\- Hermione- dijo Edward haciendo que ambos pelirrojos lo voltearan a ver con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

\- su nombre es Hermione Granger... Mi hija-

*o*0*o*

El bosque:

Caminaba con paso apresurado por un corredor muy grande, sus ojos azul-claros no miraban hacia otro lado que no fuera hacia enfrente, su largo cabello rubio y laceo se movía con el movimiento de su caminar, su largo vestido de terciopelo verde le arrastraba. Haciendo que ella lo tomara por la mitad para no tropezar con el, era de manga larga y dejaba ver la piel delicada y blanca de sus hombros, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón delgado de cadenas color plata. Antes de doblar por una esquina el pasillo se oscureció más de lo que estaba. Se asomo por un ventanal mirando hacia afuera donde logro ver que se acercaban caballos con sus jinetes y una gran sombra volvía a pasar por encima de aquel castillo volviendo a oscurecer los pasillos.

Se apresuro a llegar a su habitación donde al llegar encontró a su marido que cargaba un niño de unos 2 años.

\- ¡a llegado Lucius!... ¿qué vamos hacer?- pregunto temerosa la mujer, que al llegar a lado de su esposo tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño, que extendía sus manitas para llamar su atención.

\- será mejor que te calmes Cissy... Iré a ver... Con suerte lograron escapar...- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, llevaba unos pantalones cafés algo pegados a sus piernas, y llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga. Se puso un saco café mientras acomodaba su largo cabello en una coleta baja.

\- y... ¿y si no?... ¿qué es lo que haremos?... No podremos protegerlas...- dijo la mujer nerviosa.

\- no te precipites, aun no sabes que es lo que ha pasado... Tal vez ninguna a logrado sobrevivir-

Ella ahogo un sollozo- calla... No digas eso... Ese monstruo no puede salirse con la suya...- lagrimas amenazaban con salir de su hermosos ojos azulados- ¿qué pasara con nosotros?- abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño.

\- haremos lo que sea... mientras nos mantengamos con vida... nuestro reino no quedara a la sombra de él... no mientras nosotros no lo dejemos... tiempos muy difíciles se avecinan Cissy... haremos lo que sea mejor para nosotros- Lucius miraba a su esposa a los ojos, para después poner sus ojos grises en su hijo- todo lo haremos por él Cissy-

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Ella beso la cabeza rubia de su pequeño que se llevaba a la boca el medallón azul que colgaba de su cuello.

\- Draco... Hijo no hagas eso pequeño- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y separando el medallón de su hijo- ya verás que todo estará bien mi pequeño príncipe- ella deposito un beso sobre los cabellos plateados casi blanquecinos de su pequeño mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

Lucius caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquel castillo que se sentía frío. Cuando estaba por salir del pasillo empezó a escuchar voces, acelero su paso y llego a un enorme salón lleno de candelabros que iluminaban aquel lugar. Se detuvo cuando un hombre alto y de piel blanca se volteo hacia él.

\- que bueno que nos acompañas, Malfoy... Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa diabólica que hizo que a Lucius se le erizara la piel- únete a nosotros amigo mío- dijo mientras se acercaba al trono que estaba echo de oro y gemas hermosas.

Lucius trago en seco, y camino hasta ponerse junto con los demás que no dejaban de verlo. Pero él rápidamente los miro a cada uno con su mirada altiva, jamás dejaría ver el nerviosismo y el miedo que en esos momentos sentía.

Un hombre castaño se acerco a él para susurrar cerca de su oído- recuerda que si das un paso en falso te puede ir muy mal...- dijo mirándolo y enarcando una ceja.

Lucius iba a contestarle pero ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho caer algo que rodó a los pies de todos los presentes. Él rostro de Lucius se mantuvo sin ninguna exprecion cuando vio que aquel bulto había dejado un camino de sangre.

\- esto es lo que les pasara a los que intenten desafiarme...- dijo aquel hombre sentado en el trono con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos los presentes volvieron sus miradas a aquel bulto de tela, Lucius supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba ya que un mechón de cabello castaño sobre salía de la tela. Sintió unas inmensas nauseas pero se contuvo, poniendo su mirada en aquel hombre. Aun sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, dio unos pasos al frente y se arrodillo frente a él.

\- estoy con usted mi Lord- dijo mientras se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y apretaba su mandíbula y puños.

Los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo que Lucius, haciendo que aquel hombre sonriera de oreja a oreja.

\- bien... Como su rey les ordeno que busquen de inmediato a todos los aliados de la reina... Los quiero frente a mi... Y quiero muy en especial a Dumbledore... ¡VAYAN!- grito haciendo que los presentes se pusieran en marcha.

Cuando estuvo solo volteo a ver el bulto que aun permanencia en el suelo, alzo su mano a la altura de su boca y soplo haciendo que se formara en la palma de su mano una esfera de fuego aventándola hacia aquel bulto que casi de inmediato comenzó a consumirse por el fuego.

\- una verdadera lastima...- sonrió mientras se echaba hacia atrás de aquel trono- juro que tu pequeña hija tendrá tu mismo destino- y comenzó a reír como un poseído haciendo que el eco de su risa se escuchara por todo el silencioso castillo.

bien ¿que les pareció?

nos vemos en siguiente cap.


	2. Ojos Azules (08-01 07:59:06)

Caminaba sin ninguna preocupación por en aquel bosque, era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos. Al principio había sentido un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, era por eso que no había querido entrar más al bosque. Por eso casi siempre se quedaba a las afueras de este leyendo, había veces que se sentía observado, pero se decía a si mismo que era imposible que alguien lo estuviera observando en aquel lugar tan apartado de todo. Escuchaba el cantar de las aves, todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo. Caminaba con un libro entre sus manos, sus ojos verdes-claros veían con asombro aquel hermoso bosque, siempre le había gustado la naturaleza, pero al estar ahí... Lo hacia sentir de alguna forma mágico y tranquilo. Camino unos pasos más a hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, miro a su alrededor mientras se sentaba en un tronco, se relajo un poco para después disponerse a abrir el libro cuando noto que de aquel lago salia una joven del agua, su cabello largo y castaño brillaba con la luz del sol, su piel blanca parecía de porcelana. El tenia los ojos como platos y había quedado petrificado cuando noto como aquella joven despacio se iba dando la vuelta.

\- ¡¡¡aaahhh!!!- grito mientras se agachaba y trataba de taparse sus pechos con sus brazos.

\- l-lo s-siento... no... no sabia que usted estaba aquí... lo siento- decía él muy sonrojado, mientras trataba de darse la vuelta y trataba de controlar su agitado corazón que sentía que se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier momento.

Aquella joven estaba completamente sonrojada. Nado hacia la orilla mientras no le quitaba la vista a aquel joven.

\- ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?... Pensé que solo llegabas a los limites- pregunto molesta.

Él se iba a darla vuelta.

\- ¡NO!... aún no mires...- dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba del suelo una manta de color roja y se enredaba en ella.

\- p-pues... Y-yo no se de...- se detuvo a pensar en lo que ella había dicho- ¡¿acaso me espías?!- pregunto aun sin voltearla a ver.

\- b-bueno yo... Yo no...- la castaña soltó un largo suspiro- yo no te espío...- decía la joven mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Su vestido era sencillo de color azul-claro de manga corta y con un escote en V y largo hasta tapar sus pies descalzos. Se acerco al joven con cuidado mientras se hacia una trenza de lado.

\- ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto tímidamente, mirándolo detenidamente.

Él se volteo a verla y quedo maravillado con lo que veía, aquella mujer que tenia enfrente de él de verdad que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, su piel blanca de porcelana que lo invitaba a querer acariciarla, sus ojos castaños que contra luz parecían de un color dorado, su cabello largo con ondas en las puntas de color castaño-rubio, y de una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría tener y esos labios hermosos de color rosa, lo estaban volviendo loco. Ella paso una mano frente al rostro del joven que movió su cabeza a un lado.

-¿d-disculpa?- dijo él apenado, al imaginar que se había quedado con la cara de idiota mientras la miraba.

\- ¿cómo te llamas?- volvió a repetir ella.

\- mmmm... Pues... Soy Edward Granger- él estiro su brazo, mientras que ella se le quedaba mirando algo confundida. El al notarlo retiro su mano.

\- yo soy Jean... ¿te gusta leer?... ¿qué es lo que lees?- ella señalo el libro que Edward tenia a un lado de él.

\- eh... Si, si me gusta leer... Y ahora estoy leyendo... Romeo y Julieta- contesto mientras lo tomaba y se lo enseñaban.

\- ¡¿Romeo y Julieta?!... ¿de que trata?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de Edward, haciendo que al tenerla cerca de él se sonrojara escandalosamente.

\- b-bueno... Es una historia romántica de dos personas que se aman...-

Edward comenzó a contarle la historia mientras ella sonreía y lo observaba poniendo atención a todo lo que le decía. Ya había pasado una hora más o menos y ellos seguían hablando de lo él había leído y sobre ese libro que aun no había terminado.

\- oooh... es una historia hermosa... Espero que al final ellos logren estar juntos... Se lo merecen-

\- bueno... Si, pero creo que no todo siempre sale como uno quisiera... Este escritor es romántico, pero algo dramático... Creo que no es una linda historia donde al final los amantes terminan juntos-

Ella soltó un largo suspiro- es triste- recogió sus rodillas entre sus brazos, mientras miraba el paisaje.

Él la volteo a ver, sintiendo en esos momentos unas inmensas ganas de acariciar su perfecta piel. Estiro su mano para acariciar el brazo de ella, pero cuando lo hizo ambos dieron un respingo pues sintieron como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Se miraron fijamente, ella sonrió un poco mientras abría y cerraba su mano izquierda con fuerza.

Un fuerte rugido se escucho en esos momentos, haciendo que Edward se levantara de su lugar y mirara hacia las copas de los arboles con miedo.

\- ¿que fue eso?- dijo mirando a Jean que no se había movido de su lugar.

\- creo que será mejor que te vayas... No es seguro para ti que estés aquí...- ella se levanto de su lugar y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia los arboles del bosque.

Edward iba a hablar pero en esos momentos comenzó a escuchar una pequeña voz que lo llamaba.

\- ¡papi!... ¡papi!... ¡despierta!-

\- ¡¿pero que!?- rápidamente se sentó en la cama viendo junto a él a su hija con una sonrisa.

\- papi... recuerda que hoy quedamos que íbamos a acompañar a los Weasley...- dijo la pequeña Hermione de unos 5 años, mientras trataba de acomodarse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero no podía ya que lo tenia todo alborotado que parecía un nido de pájaros.

Edward sonrío tiernamente- si es cierto hija... pero aun es muy temprano- dijo mientras trataba de ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

\- pero la señora Weasley... dijo que nos iríamos temprano... vamos papi... de seguro Harry no tarda en llegar también...- dijo bajándose de la cama de su padre de un salto.

\- esta bien... vamos princesa- Edward dio un bostezo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al pasillo para bajar la escalera, Hermione iba tras él dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Edward le sirvió un plato de cereal, mientras que Hermione sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

\- ¿por que estas tan feliz hija?- pregunto mientras sacaba una rebanada de pan de la envoltura.

\- no lo se papa... Creo que me emociona por fin conocer el bosque y el campo- dijo sonriente la pequeña mientras servía la leche en su plato.

Edward se sentó frente a su hija mientras reposaba sus codos en la mesa, la observaba detalladamente. Definitivamente su hija se parecía a su madre, sonrío al recordar a aquella mujer que le había entregado el regalo más grande de su vida, a su Hermione. Edward estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña también lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Hermione se levanto de su silla para después recargarse en la mesa y estirar su pequeño brazo y acariciar la mejilla de su padre. Al sentir aquella caricia Edward parpadeo un par de veces hasta que se encontró con los ojos castaños de su hija frente a él.

\- ¿estas bien papa?- pregunto con un tono dulce la pequeña que había acunado el rostro de su padre con ambas manos.

\- si hija... estoy bien... vamos hay que darnos prisa- sonrió mientras se levantaba y tomaba en sus brazos a su hija para devolverla a su lugar.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, ambos se fueron a cambiar para poder salir de la casa. Ya que habían preparado todo lo necesario para aquel viaje desde la noche anterior.

Hermione era una niña muy independiente, a muy temprana edad había demostrado ser una niña muy inteligente, ponía atención a todo lo que su padre le enseñaba. Era delgada, de piernas largas y flacuchas, su cabello largo e indomable, su piel algo pálida, sus ojos muy expresivos y de un color castaño oscuro, sus fracciones eran delicadas.

Cuando comenzó a poder hablar también comenzó a leer, algo que su padre alegro ya que todas las noches la pequeña le pedía que le leyera antes de dormir. Algunos meses después de que ella llegara a su vida Edward había sido aceptado para ser maestro en la universidad Oxford de Londres. Ese siempre había sido su sueño después de terminar sus estudios. Y gracias a que la señora Weasley insistiera en que él siguiera con su sueño, él acepto que ella cuidara a la pequeña Hermione.

Pero cuando su hija cumplió 1 año y medio comenzaron a suceder algunas cosas "extrañas" en ella, decidió retirarse y trabajar en una librería cerca de su casa para poder estar al pendiente de su pequeña.

Cuando él mismo pudo notar las cosas "extrañas" que le pasaban a su hija se tranquilizo. Los cambios que la pequeña tenia cuando cambiaba de estado de animo no eran tan alarmantes como él se lo había imaginado. Bueno sabia que no para cualquier padre era normal que su hijo pudiera cambiar de color sus ojos, o que cuando se molestara su piel tratara de cambiar de color, entre otras cosas que con el tiempo había observado que le pasaba a su hija.

Edward siempre había hablado con su hija sobre su "condición", y le hacia ver que no era nada malo y que podía controlarlos si quería. Cuando Hermione cumplió sus 3 años ya había podido controlar un poco más sus "cambios" sin dejar de ser una niña feliz como cualquier otra de su edad.

Con los años habían echo una buena amistad con los Weasley y los Potter. Algo que ayudo mucho a Edward para que su hija no le faltara aunque sea un poco de amor maternal, ya que tanto como la señora Lily Potter y la señora Molly Weasley la amaban como si fuera su hija. Cuando comenzaron las cosas "extrañas" en Hermione no le dieron mucha importancia y al contrario de lo que había pensado Edward la siguieron queriendo y consintiendo con más ganas. Así las tres familias eran una sola. Y todo estaba yendo por un buen camino para la pequeña Hermione.

*o*0*o*

En el castillo que estaba muy adentro en el bosque una mujer ayudaba a vestir a su hijo, aquel niño rubio platinado y ojos color grises-azulados la miraban atentamente. La mujer se puso a la altura de su hijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- ¿qué tienes hijo?- pregunto dulcemente la mujer, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla pálida de su hijo.

\- eh vuelto a tener una pesadilla madre- le decía mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su madre que por poco pierde el equilibrio.

Narcissa lo tomo de los hombros volviéndose a poner a la altura de su hijo.

\- ¿me quieres decir lo que soñaste?- ella acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

\- soñé que no te volvía ver...- dijo mirando a su madre.

Narcissa se puso pálida, ya que desde hacia un tiempo el rey había comentado algo de tener que separar a su hijo de ella. Lo había hablado con Lucius pero esto no le dio tanta importancia.

\- tranquilo hijo... Ya verás que todo esta bien...- lo abrazo con fuerza pues ella también había sentido que pronto sus vidas comenzarían a cambiar.

Narcissa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Draco frunciera los labios, pues ya comenzaba la edad en que aquellas demostraciones de cariño de su madre le avergonzaban un poco. Ella sonrió limpiando la mejilla de su hijo- anda que de seguro tu padre te a de estar esperando junto con Teo y Blaise- dijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida de su habitación.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una mujer alta de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello largo y color negro como la noche, de ojos negros y de una mirada penetrante. Vestía un vestido negro con los hombros descubiertos y que se ajustaba a su cintura para luego esponjarse un poco de la cintura para abajo hasta tocar el piso.

\- buenos días Cissy- dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras sonreía burlonamente mirando al pequeño- ¿cómo esta el pequeño príncipe?- mientras hablaba pellizcaba la mejilla de Draco. Haciendo que él de un golpe alejara su mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara con odio.

\- buenos días hermana... tenemos algo de prisa así que... Compermiso- disimuladamente empujo a su hijo para que saliera por un lado de su hermana de la habitación.

Cuando Narcissa iba pasar a lado de su hermana esta la sujeto fuerte de su brazo.

\- disfruta de tu hijo lo que te quede de tiempo hermanita...- le dijo entre dientes para después soltarla como si aquel contacto la quemara.

Narcissa apretó sus puños, pero no mostró ninguna emoción, al contrario la miro altivamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba con su hijo, dejando a la mujer echa una furia, los ojos de la mujer cambiaron a unos rojos brillantes, pero se quedo ahí tratando de calmarse.

Cuando Narcissa bajo hasta el gran salón, se petrifico cuando delante de ella estaba el "Rey". Trato de ser indiferente ante aquel hombre que la hacia sentir incomoda con su mirada.

\- buenos días... Narcissa- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella y Draco hicieron una reverencia- buenos días, majestad- fue lo único que pudo decir. Mientras observaba como aquel hombre alto de ojos rojos y piel blanca se acercaba más a ellos.

\- ¿cuántos años tiene tu hijo?- pregunto mientras miraba a Draco frunciendo las cejas.

\- 7 mi Lord- contesto mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo de manera protectora.

Draco sintió lo tensa que estaba su madre ante aquel hombre que lo miraba de una manera que para nada le gusto, tal vez si fuera un poco más grande se pondría a le defensiva ante él, sin importarle que fuera el Rey.

\- ya veo... ¿ya se a transformado?-

\- no- contesto rápidamente ella.

El Rey sonrió maliciosamente mientras levantaba su mano y les señalaba la salida del gran salón. Narcissa volvió a empujar a su hijo para que este avanzara primero, Draco dio unos pasos y al sentir que su madre no caminaba detrás de él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

\- ve... Ya te alcanzo- dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

El chico asintió y salió del salón. Narcissa sabia que algo estaba mal pero no mostró su miedo.

\- te sugiero que no vuelvas a mentirme Narcissa... por que las consecuencias pueden ser muy muy dolorosas... O hasta graves para todos-

Ella sin mirarlo inclino su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y desaparecía con la respiración agitada. Sabia lo que él le había querido decir, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a su hijo a su lado.

Se quedo viendo la entrada del salón, por donde la rubia había salido con una sonrisa macabra. Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho unos pasos tras él.

\- creo que llego el momento de que empieces con el entrenamiento del pequeño "príncipe" querida mía-

\- así será mi Lord- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en los pálidos labios de aquel hombre. Pero se separo de inmediato cuando escucho que alguien carraspeaba.

\- dime Severus..-

Aquel hombre hizo una reverencia antes de hablar- majestad... Creo que hemos tenido un gran avance... Pero aun no podemos quitarlo del todo-

Voldemort asintió mientras caminaba hacia el trono- espero que así sea Severus... Tenemos que lograrlo lo antes posible-

\- así será majestad... Así será-

Aquel hombre volvía hacer una reverencia y salió del salón.

\- no debería de angustiarse majestad... Le aseguro que esa pequeña no será un obstáculo para usted... Ni para nadie- sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba él contoneando sus caderas- usted es invencible- susurro cerca de su oído- solo un idiota lo negaría-

Él la sujeto con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de dolor- la quiero muerta...-

La soltó con furia, haciendo que ella por poco perdiera el equilibrio. Mientras que él se retiraba de aquel lugar.

*o*0*o*

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa de campo, los niños habían bajado de la camioneta y corrido hacia los campos riendo y jugando, mientras que los adultos bajaban las cosas que habían llevado para el día de campo. Los hijos más grandes de la señora Weasley ayudaban a bajar las cosas.

Los pequeños corrían por los campos, Hermione estaba feliz, cerraba sus ojos y respiraba hondo. Se dejo caer encima de la hierva, con los brazos extendidos, acariciando delicadamente la hierva.

\- ¿te gusta este lugar Herms?-

\- claro que si Ron- decía mientras recargaba su cabeza en su brazo extendido en la hierva- es muy hermoso- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

\- no deberíamos de estar tan lejos de la casa... será mejor regresar chicos-

\- aún no... Además no estamos tan lejos Harry- hablo Hermione aun recostada en la hierva.

\- tal vez se preocupen Herms- dijo esta vez uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

\- vamos Herms... tal vez más al rato nos puedan a acompañar los adultos al bosque- dijo Harry mientras estiraba su brazo y ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse.

\- ¿tu crees?- los ojos de Hermione brillaron de alegría- ¿esta muy lejos?-

\- mmmm... Pues, de aquí de esta colina lo puedes ver...- dijo Ron tomándola de la mano- mira- y señalo los limites del bosque.

Hermione se quedo maravillada con lo que veía. Que aunque no era mucho lo que se podía apreciar a la pequeña castaña le hacia mucha ilusión.

\- vamos chicos... antes de que se preocupen por nosotros- volvió a hablar Harry.

Los niños regresaron a la casa, Hermione de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás sonriendo, cuantas ganas tenia de poder ir a aquel bosque que de verdad sentía que la estaba llamando. Todos en la casa aun estaban arreglando un poco el lugar, así que sin que nadie lo notara Hermione salió de la casa y corrió hasta llegar a la colina. Con su respiración agitada miro de nuevo al bosque y sin pensarlo decidió correr hasta el.

Trataba de tranquilizar su respiración mientras entraba al bosque, veía a sombrada los enormes arboles y sus raíces, acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos aquellas raíces llenas de musgo y tierra húmeda. Iba a llegar aun pequeño riachuelo cuando sintió que algo no la dejaba pasar, sentía que chocaba contra un muro invisible. Se quedo parada tratando de entender el por que no podía pasar más allá de aquel lugar, se sentó sobre una raíz y miraba todo a su alrededor. Después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir un hormigueo sobre su brazo izquierdo. Trato de ver el por que de aquella sensación pero por más que buscaba una explicación no la encontraba, así que trato de ignorarla.

Estuvo unos momentos más mirado todo a su alrededor pero de verdad aquella sensación la estaba molestando y mucho. Se paro de donde se había sentado cuando escucho algunas pisadas cerca de ella, se quedo quieta casi sin respirar. Cuando por fin se animo a moverse pudo ver que frente a ella había un majestoso ciervo blanco con su gran cornamenta viéndola, Hermione sonrío mientras estiraba su brazo tratando de acariciar la húmeda nariz del ciervo que cuidadosamente se había acercado hasta ella. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de poder tocarlo se escucharon unos pasos y el ciervo miro hacia donde se había escuchado el sonido. Hermione también miraba hacia aquel lugar. Ambos se quedaron quietos hasta que Hermione logro ver un brillo entre los arbustos, rápidamente comenzó a mover su brazos para asustar al ciervo, haciendo que huyera justo cuando una flecha paso aun lado de ella.

\- ¡¿le diste?!-

Escucho que alguien grito.

\- ¡NO!...-

Hermione vio que se acercaban a ella tres niños, un rubio, un castaño y un moreno. Puso atención a como iban vestidos ya que le pareció extraño las vestimentas que llevaban.

\- ¿qué es lo que estaba viendo ese animal?- pregunto el castaño, viendo hacia donde estaba Hermione.

\- no lo se... se supone que nadie, ni nada puede ver lo que hay detrás del muro mágico...- contesto el moreno mientras se agachaba a recoger una piedra para después aventarla.

Hermione se agacho pensando que tal vez aquella piedra pudiera darle en la cabeza, pero vio como caía muy lejos de ella. Cuando volvió a mirar a donde están los niños noto como el rubio se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

Draco se acerco justo frente a ella, Hermione se había quedado petrificada en aquel lugar observando detalladamente el rostro del rubio. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Draco comenzó a notar que sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color de un gris-azulado a un azul profundo, al mismo tiempo que sintió de nuevo y más fuerte aquel hormigueo, y también había algo que le estaba presionando su pecho. Alzo su mano y la comenzó a acercar hacia la mejilla derecha de Draco.

Draco comenzó a sentir que algo cálido se acercaba a su mejilla, cerro sus ojos tratando de que sus sentidos le respondieran pues aquella sensación hacia que de su pecho comenzara a salir un pequeño ronroneo y que se sintiera relajado y eso le agrado. Abrió sus ojos lentamente logrando ver una luz azulada se acercaba a su mejilla, su respiración era pausada. Pero justo cuando había sentido que algo rozaba su mejilla, escucho de nuevo la voz de sus amigos.

-¡¿Draco?!-

El meno su cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar- ¿si?-

\- vamos tenemos que irnos... tu padre nos estará buscando-

\- ya voy Blaise...-

Volvió su mirada hacia Hermione y antes de desaparecer de nuevo en el bosque volteo hacia ella y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Hermione no entendía el por ellos no la habían podido ver. Se miro su mano que parecía normal, aquel hormigueo había desaparecido junto con aquella luz. Se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su padre gritando desesperado.

\- ¡¡HERMIONE!!... ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!...-

\- ¡AQUI ESTOY PAPA!- grito ella acercándose a donde estaba su padre.

\- ¿¡Herms!?... me tenias muy preocupado... ¿estas bien?... ¿no te paso nada?- Edward al llegar a ella la inspeccionaba cuidadosamente.

\- estoy bien papa... solo que...-

\- ¿que?- pregunto él mirando hacia donde Hermione miraba de nuevo- ¿que pasa hija?-

Hermione prefirió no decir nada, así que solo lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que ambos salían hacia la pradera que llevaba hacia la colina- nada papa... siento haberte preocupado- se disculpo sin ver a su padre a los ojos.

\- esta bien hija... pero no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer ¿ok?...-

\- si papa- contesto mientras le sonreía.

Ambos siguieron su camino, estaba anocheciendo y comenzó a soplar aire frió. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la colina Hermione soltó la mano de su padre y miro hacia el bosque. Sonrió mientras que el aire jugaba con un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro, ella delicadamente se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

\- nos volveremos a ver... Draco- susurro para si misma sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y corría tras su padre.

Bien aqui esta el cap... Espero y les guste espero sus votos y sus cometarios... Saludos queridos lectores.


	3. recuerdos

Años después.

Estaba sentado en una silla en su tienda, con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de esta. Sus ojos plateados comenzaban a cambiar a azules y brillaban con la luz de las velas. Cuantos años habían pasado desde aquel día en el que lo separaron de su madre sin dejar que se despidieran debidamente de ella. O por lo menos de poder dejarla tranquila con la esperanza de que él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerse vivo y regresar a ella. Toda su vida había cambiado desde ese día. Se llevo ambas manos hacia sus cabellos rubios platinados que también comenzaban a cambiar a un color cobrizo en las puntas, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar dentro de la tienda como un león enjaulado. Estaba inquieto, desde que había recibido aquella carta de su madre, lo había puesto nervioso.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio mientras tomaba la carta de nuevo entre su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, como si así su inquietud se esfumara.

Su madre lo necesitaba, pero sabia que tenia deberes que no podía dejar así nada más. Además el rey Voldemort no lo había llamado, así que no sabia que hacer. Suspiro rendido mientras se dejaba caer a una pequeña cama, cerro sus ojos mientras que su respiración comenzaba a pausarse. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados recordando aquel día.

\-- Flash back--

Cabalgaba sin poner atención a lo que sus amigos hablaban, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sobre lo que le había pasado hacia pocos minutos en los limites del bosque. Freno su caballo viendo a lo lejos el enorme castillo, sus hermosos ojos plata comenzaban a desaparecer para darle paso aun color azulado-claro. Trato de calmar el miedo que había comenzado a nacer dentro de él.

Sabia lo que su transformación de hace algunos días atrás se significaba, lo había visto en la mirada de terror y triste de su madre. Para algunos dragones en su primera transformación era de mucha importancia ya que era ahí cuando se sabia si iba a hacer un gran dragón o solo un dragón del tamaño de un caballo o un poco más grandes que estos al llegar a la edad adulta. Claro que para él que era un dragón de raza pura y con padres que eran fuertes dragones de agua, no se esperaba más de él. Cuando se transformo vio su piel y sus escamas de un color cobre que comenzaba en un tono claro sobre su mandíbula y comenzaba a tornarse más oscuro detrás de sus orejas, hasta llegar a la punta de la cola. Su altura era impresionante ya que media 2 metros y medio, cuando abrió y aleteo por primera vez sus alas están median 3 metros. Sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban con aquel color que lo hacia ver como si fuera una escultura echa por el mejor tallador de la historia. Era majestuoso, algo que hizo que su madre soltara algunas lagrimas de alegría y orgullo de saber que su hijo seria incluso más poderoso que ellos. Pero no quitaba la preocupación de Narcissa que rápidamente se acerco a él y le dijo.

\- nadie tiene que saber que ya puedes convertirte en dragón-

Y ahora ahi estaba con un miedo de mil dragones sobre su pecho y con una vocesilla que le decía que se diera la vuelta y buscara aquello que lo había echo sentir una tranquilidad que hacia semanas no había sentido. Pero él era un príncipe y no le daría el gusto a nadie de que lo vieran huir como un cobarde... No él enfrentaría lo que fuera siempre con la cabeza en alto.

Así que de nuevo echo a andar a su caballo para de nuevo estar con sus amigos. Cuando llego con ellos los miro atentamente, ellos platicaban amenamente con sus tiernas sonrisas y sin preocuparse de lo que fuera que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba claro que en esa época todo era felicidad y tranquilidad para los jóvenes que aun no pasaban de los diez años.

Sus mejores amigos eran de su misma edad, hijos de grandes Lores y dragones de agua y viento. Blaise Zabini era dragón de viento, era alegre y siempre le gustaba hacer bromas con los que decía él merecían ser dignos de recibirlas. Su piel morena hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos verdes esmeralda con pequeños matices de color violeta. Su cabello negro y rizado siempre lo llevaba muy corto para según él no perder el tiempo acomodándolo a cada rato. Era un poco más alto que sus demás compañeros y delgado.

Theodoro Nott era muy diferente a Blaise, ere un chico tímido y callado. Él era un dragón de agua, su piel blanca algo bronceada, ojos azules con matices de color suave color naranja. Su cabello laceo y de color castaño oscuro, en esos momentos lo llevaba largo por encima de sus hombros. Era de la misma estatura de Draco.

Los tres se habían conocido desde que comenzaron a caminar, y solo se separaron durante la guerra. Que fue que Draco llego con su familia al castillo de Parabrel.

Draco se había unido a la platica que en esos momentos tenia con Teo, Blaise y Vicent. Pero se puso en alerta cuando vio a la entrada del pueblo a los padres de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Malfoy!- dijo el señor Goyle- el rey solicita vernos de inmediato-

Vio como su padre afirmaba con un movimiento de su cabeza, él se separo de los demás y se puso a un lado de su padre. Cuando llegaron ambos Malfoy bajaban de sus caballos con elegancia, Draco camino a un lado de su padre que se veía nervioso y preocupado. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Miro a los padres de sus amigos y noto que también ellos estaban como su padre. ¿que es lo que les preocupaba esta vez? Se pregunto mientras entraban al gran salón del trono, paso su mirada por aquel salón notando que estaban las madres de sus compañeros. De inmediato puso su mirada en su madre que estaba parada a un lado del rey y de su tía Bellatrix.

\- me alegra que por fin ya estén aquí- dijo Voldemort haciendo eco en el gran salón- hoy es un gran día... Ya que sus hijos se unirán a mis soldados... Y empezando hoy su entrenamiento-

Las voces de las madres no se hicieron esperar, él de reojo vio a su padre que aun estaba a su lado mirando serio hacia su madre. Por un momento logro ver que los ojos de su padre habían cambiado de color. Él dirigió rápidamente a su madre, que parecía estar más pálida de lo que ya era, por unos segundos detuvo al enormes ganas de ir a su lado. Pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo lo detuvo la voz del rey.

\- joven Malfoy... tu serás entrenado por tu querida tía- señalo con su dedo a la mujer que sonreía maliciosamente dando pequeños brincos de alegría en su lugar.

Draco al escuchar eso miro de nuevo a su madre que temblaba y apretaba sus puños a los lados de su cintura. Comenzaron a llegar guardias para separar a Teo y a Blaise junto con sus demás compañeros de sus padres que solo se miraban entre ellos apretando con fuerza sus mandíbulas.

\- ¡NO!... ¡POR FAVOR!- se escucho la voz de una mujer gritar.

Todos los presentes miraron a la mujer que caminaba hacia el rey y se arrodillaba a sus pies mirándolo con suplica y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Draco sintió lastima por esa mujer pues sabia de quien se trataba.

\- por favor majestad... no se lleve aun a mi hijo... aun es pequeño... por favor majestad- soltó un sollozo- se lo ruego- las lagrimas de la mujer no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas mientras temblaba tratando de contener su llanto.

\- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- grito un hombre castaño, robusto y alto mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la levantaba con fuerza tomándola del brazo- ¡basta!... deberías de estar feliz mujer, tu hijo servirá a nuestro rey-

La mujer negaba con la cabeza mientras era alejada del rey.

\- así es, deberían de estar agradecidos...- grito Bellatrix acercándose al grupo de soldados que ya tenían de los brazos a los niños que forcejeaban tratando de soltarse y miraban a sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lucius no decía ni hacia nada sus ojos color plata brillante miraban a su esposa, mientras que Draco trataba de soltarse del agarre de uno de los soldados. Miro a su madre que aun seguía sin moverse de su lugar, tal vez por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos o por que estaba pensando en que es lo que podía hacer. Tal vez no por los demás niños si no por su hijo. Lo que paso después fue algo que jamás podría olvidar.

La madre de Teo se soltó del agarre de su esposo, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al guardia que tenia a su hijo, saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y se lo clavo al guardia con todas sus fuerzas. Tomo del brazo a Teo que rápidamente se aferro a su cintura y ambos trataron de escapar, poniendo ella una barrera de agua como escudo, para que nadie se acercara a ellos. El rey al ver lo que estaba pasando levanto la mano y de esta salio una esfera de fuego que fue directo hacia la mujer. La esfera atravesó fácilmente la barrera y callo sobre el pecho de la mujer que de inmediatamente fue consumida por el fuego soltando un desgarrador grito.

Todos los presentes dieron un paso hacia atrás viendo como el cuerpo de aquella mujer era consumido por el fuego. Estaba tan asustado viendo aquella escena que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre había llegado hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Se refugio en el pecho de su madre pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, levanto su vista y vio como ella miraba con suplica y miedo a su padre, pero este solo la miraba con una mirada fría y altiva.

\- no te atrevas a hacer algo en contra de los deseos del rey Narcissa- escucho como su padre arrastro cada una de esas palabras.

Sintió como su madre lo apretó con más fuerza contra ella.

\- ¿alguien más que no este de acuerdo conmigo?- escucho decir al rey mientras se acercaba al pequeño Teo que había quedado petrificado cerca de la puerta. Aquel pequeño temblaba y apretaba sus puños contra sus costados y miraba al rey con odio y rabia

\- los que se opongan...- miro desafiando al pequeño que no le quitaba la vista de encima- yo mismo los ejecutare como lo eh hecho ahora-

Todos guardaron silencio y agacharon sus cabezas en señal de rendición, los soldados comenzaron a irse tomando a los niños de los brazos y arrastrándolos fuera del salón, el silencio fue roto por algunos sollozos de las madres que intentaban no perder la calma frente al rey.

El rey con una gran sonrisa se acerco a Lucius que seguía a lado de Narcissa y Draco.

\- Bellatrix- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Lucius a los ojos con una mirada retadora.

Bellatrix riendo de acerco a Draco y lo separo bruscamente de su madre. Sintió como el calor de su madre se esfumaba de su cuerpo y fue cuando abrió sus ojos y vio como su madre se acercaba a la loca de su tía y le daba una fuerte bofetada, aquel golpe fue tan fuerte que la hizo soltarlo y caer al piso.

\- ¡¿como te atreves?!- exclamo la mujer con una voz chillona, mientras se llevaba una mano a su roja mejilla y se levantaba de un brinco con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¡¡NARCISSA!!!- exclamaron al unísono Lucius y el rey.

\- y-yo... lo s-siento... pero no permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo como si fuera un criminal- su voz se escucho segura y tranquila, había logrado recuperar la compostura- majestad... Por favor, mi hijo aun es muy joven... Tal vez para el próximo año...- su mirada era segura y a la vez intimidante, pero eso no le importo al rey.

\- ¿te atreves a contradecir mis ordenes Narcissa?...- se acerco a ella apretando la mandíbula, y con sus ojos llenos de furia.

Draco vio como su madre en ningún momento mostró miedo, la mirada de su madre se desvió hacia Lucius que tan solo bajo la cabeza. Ella tembló de coraje al saber que no tendría el apoyo de su esposo.

\- morirás- dijo el rey.

\- ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!... ¡¡NO SE ATREVA!!!- grito Draco fuerte, Lucius lo sostuvo de un brazo haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

El rey miro a Lucius con una sonrisa burlona mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de negros a unos rojos brillantes, su rostro comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras que de su boca comenzaban a salir colmillos filosos. Bellatrix reía como loca mientras se ponía junto a Lucius y Draco.

Pero justo cuando el rey levantaba su mano para lanzar una esfera de fuego a Narcissa, Draco se pudo soltar del agarre de su padre y ponerse en medio de el rey y su madre. Cuando se iba acercando a ella vio como ella cerraba sus ojos aceptando lo que vendría, pero todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos con asombro pues lo que veían no lo habían visto jamás hacer en alguien tan joven.

Draco había levantado su mano dispuesto a detener la mano del rey, pero de su mano salio un rayo azulado congelando la esfera de fuego. El rey dio dos pasos hacia atrás observando furioso y a la vez sorprendido a Draco que bajaba poco a poco su brazo viendo sorprendido su mano. Sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un azulado profundo, su piel y su cabello comenzaron a cambiar de color a uno cobrizo. Narcissa sabia lo que estaba pasando, el rey se acerco a Bellatrix diciéndole algo al oído y se retiro del salón sin decir nada más.

Vio como Bellatrix hacia algunas señales y gestos a los soldados que inmediatamente lo tomaron de ambos brazos mientras que él se retorcía y forcejeaba tratando que lo liberaran, pero eran más fuertes que él, poso su mirada en su madre.

\- ssshhhhh... no... tranquilo hijo...- decía su madre tratando de contener sus lagrimas, y tratando de alcanzarlo con sus manos.

\- ¡¡¡MADRE!!!!... ¡¡¡MADREE!!!!- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras era arrastrado, hasta sacarlo del gran salón.

Cuando estuvo a fuera en el patio del castillo fue subido a una carreta donde estaban sus compañeros amarrados de manos y pies. La carreta comenzó su viaje, Draco no quito la vista del castillo mientras juraba que ese día jamás lo olvidaría y haría pagar al rey lo que había echo.

\-- Fin del Flash Black--

Soltó un suspiro largo sin abrir sus ojos, ya de todo eso habían pasado 15 años. El entrenamiento que recibió de su tía fue brutal, pero lo resistió, cada golpe, cada agonía lo aguanto como pudo ya que sabia que si no lo hacia ella era capaz de lastimar a su madre y eso jamás se lo permitiría a nadie. Cuando cumplió sus 15 años fue enviado a combatir a los rebeldes que aun se oponían al rey. Él junto con otros 5 eran los únicos que podían convertirse en Dragones y poder usar sus poderes que llevaban en su sangre, terminando así con los enemigos que estaban en contra del rey. Draco varias veces estuvo tentado a enfrentar al rey, pero sabia que eso era un suicidio, aun no podía enfrentarlo ya que el rey no era tonto y podía quitar y poner el hechizo que les impedía convertirse a los demás en dragones.

También con los años había escuchado la historia de la reina Jean, además que entre sus recuerdos la recordaba vagamente. Al igual que aquel recuerdo que tenia de la desaparecida Princesa. Las historias que contaban sobre la princesa siempre le causaba risa ya que no podía creer que la gente aun tuviera la esperanza de que una princesa "fantasma" apareciera de repente a salvarlos a todos. Ya que había escuchado que tanto ella como su madre habían muerto bastante años atrás.

No, él sabia que todo aquel que no se rindiera al rey estaba acabado. Se acomodo en su cama quedando de lado viendo hacia la mesa donde estaba un candelabro con las velas encendidas. Suspiro profundamente mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba y poco a poco volvía a su normalidad. Últimamente durante ese año en especial se había sentido extraño, a veces muy cansado y otras veces parecía un loco poseído queriendo destruir todo a su paso. Había llegado a pensar que tal vez el rey le había echo algo a sus poderes pero no era eso. Si se animaba a ver a su madre ya le preguntaría que es lo que le podría estar pasando, cerro sus ojos por unos minutos hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces fuera de su tienda.

Se levanto rodando los ojos, de verdad que estaba cansado de tanta mierda que pasaba a su alrededor. Con fastidio se acomodo su camisa blanca y salió a ver por que era el escándalo.

\- ¿qué es lo que esta pasando Zabini?-

\- lo siento Malfoy... pero es que estos no me dejan pasar y es importante lo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo el moreno clavando sus ojos verdes-violetas en su amigo frente a él.

\- no quería ser molestado... pero ya que estas aquí... habla- Draco se cruzo de brazos molesto viendo de reojo a los soldados que no se movían ni un centímetro de la entrada.

\- hay que hablar en privado- dijo Zabini mirando de reojo a los soldados que no lo habían dejado pasar a la tienda de su amigo.

\- esta bien entra- bufo con fastidio mientras entraba de nuevo a la tienda.

Blaise había cambiado, ahora ya era un hombre adulto, pero aun llevaba aquel espíritu de niño pequeño y travieso. Era de cuerpo fornido, alto pero no tanto como ahora lo era Draco.

\- de verdad Blaise que no estoy de humor... Así que será mejor que lo que tengas que decirlo digas ya...-

El moreno lo miro alzando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa- si, ya note que estas de los mil dragones... ¿acaso no pasaste bien tu noche?- sonrió con pícaramente.

Sonrisa que se esfumo cuando la mirada gris de su amigo parecía creerlo congelar.

\- tu madre a solicitado que te presentes con ella de inmediato- dijo mientras carraspeaba para aclarar su garganta.

\- ¿cómo sabes que...- no termino de hablar pues alguien entraba en la tienda.

\- por que al parecer... A nosotros también nos mando llamar..- dijo el castaño serio.

Nott con los años había sufrido un gran cambio, ya no era aquel niño tímido y callado. No ahora aquel apuesto castaño era todo lo contrario a lo que fue de niño. Sus facciones se habían echo mucho más marcadas. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba agarrado en una media cola. Era alto casi como Draco.

Draco miro al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos. Sabia que Nott era el que había sufrido mucho más que ellos, ya que tanto Blaise como él sabían que sus madres estaban vivas. Draco soltó un suspiro mientras miraba la luz de las velas. No pensaba que Nott fuera con ellos después de lo que en aquel castillo había pasado.

\- ya es hora de que vuelvas a ver a tu madre...- decía Nott algo incomodo- tal vez ella te pueda decir por que es que tus poderes parecen ser bipolares-

Blaise casi soltó una carcajada, pero se aguanto cuando de nuevo sintió la mirada de Draco. Blaise de nuevo se aclaro la garganta y camino hacia Draco para darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Draco se alejo con un movimiento brusco de su amigo y se fue a sentar en una silla cerca de la mesa, mirando a sus dos amigos con sus ojos ya de un color azul profundo.

\- tranquilo Malfoy- hablaba Nott, tratando de que su amigo se tranquilizara- recuerda que cada vez que pasa, lo que te pasa terminas haciendo estupideces. No eres tu cuando te pones así-

Nott trato de acercarse a Draco, pero Blaise se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo mientras negaba y lo soltaba despacio.

\- avísanos cuando sea el momento de irnos...- dijo el castaño caminando hacia la salida.

Ambos estaban por salir de la tienda cuando un gruñido fuerte los detuvo.

\- nos iremos ahora- dijo con una voz ronca mientras que su cabello comenzaba a cambiar, al igual que la piel de sus manos, y le comenzaban a salir garras.

Ambos amigos asintieron y salieron de la tienda lo más rápido posible, mientras escuchaban un fuerte rugido de tras de ellos.

*o*0*o*

Daba un suspiro mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre su mano, ese día estaba siendo de lo más aburrido, no había mucha gente y eso que era viernes por la tarde en aquel restaurante. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos castaños, estaba entretenida viendo por la ventana mientras la gente pasaba caminando por las calles.

Hermione Granger era una joven de 20 años, su larga cabellera antes indomable ahora la llevaba bien peinada y con hermosas y definidas ondas en las puntas, una piel ligeramente bronceada y unos labios carnosos color rosas, con un cuerpo estilizado, caderas curvilíneas y piernas largas y bien torneadas, con un busto bien formado y sin ser exagerado, se había convertido en una mujer muy bella.

Había empezado su universidad pero su padre había tenido algunos problemas económicos y ya no pudo ayudarla con la universidad. Así que decidió que dejaría pasar un año para regresar a sus estudios y así mientras poder ayudar a su padre. Edward no estuvo de acuerdo al principio pero termino por aceptar la decisión de su querida hija, diciéndole y recordándole que solo seria un año.

Trabajaba en un restaurante cerca de su casa por las tardes ya que en las mañanas trabajaba en una cafetería, igual no muy lejos de ahí. Su vida había sido tranquila, claro no siempre, ya que cuando cumplió sus 7 años tuvo un accidente que la hizo no querer salir de su habitación por varios meses.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba todo el ruido que había a su alrededor. Hermione sabia que era algo diferente a las demás personas. Su padre fue el que siempre trato de que ella viera esa diferencia algo "normal", aunque sabia muy bien que eso que algunas veces le pasaba no era para nada "normal". Y sin abrir sus ojos comenzó a recordar ese día de su cumple años.

\--flash back--

Todo había empezado normalmente para ella y su padre. Se había arreglado para ir a la escuela, como todos los días. Había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero su padre la sorprendió con un rico desayuno para ambos.

\- ¡feliz cumple años hija!... Espero que te guste- Edward estiro su mano para entregarle una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel dorado y con un moño rojo.

Hermione sonrió y se apresuro a abrirlo. En su interior había una hermosa cadena de oro con una hermosa medalla redonda, Hermione la miro por varios minutos con curiosidad ya que la medalla parecía tener un ojo de cocodrilo o de algún reptil.

Su padre noto su curiosidad, sonrió y la abrazo. Mientras que ella seguía con la mirada en la medalla.

\- es un regalo de tu madre...- Hermione alzo su vista hacia los ojos de su padre- ¿sabes que es?- pregunto él, teniendo por seguro que su hija le diría lo mismo que él se había imaginado cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Hermione volvió su vista a la medalla mientras la comenzaba a jugar, viendo que entre los dedos de ella parecía cambiar de color- ¡es un ojo de Dragón!- exclamo segura de que era la respuesta correcta.

Edward se sorprendió de lo que ella le contesto, no había duda que su hija había heredado lo que había sido su madre. Sonrió y se puso a su altura quedando frente a ella.

\- así es pequeña- la vio a los ojos notando como estos comenzaban a cambiar de color, se alarmo un poco.

\- es muy hermoso... cambia de color, ¿ves?- Hermione le mostraba la medalla mientras la movía para que esta cambiara de color.

\- si, ya lo veo- Edward se alejo un poco de ella, se preocupo ya tenia mucho tiempo en que su hija no había tenido ningún accidente o cambio como cuando era más pequeña.

\- el color es como el de mis ojos, padre- decía la pequeña sin dejar de mirar el medallón.

\- así es... Será mejor que nos demos prisa, la señora Weasley no a de tardar en llegar- dijo mientras caminada hacia la mesa y acomodaba dos platos con el desayuno.

Hermione inmediatamente se puso la cadena, sonrió y se sentó en su lugar, viendo a su padre.

\- gracias papa... es muy hermoso- le decía mientras comenzaba a comer sus hot cakes.

\- es regalo de tu madre...-

Hermione de nuevo lo miraba, termino de comer lo que tenia en la boca y hablo.

\- ¿algún día me dirás... Como era ella?... O por lo menos, ¿qué es lo que paso entre ustedes?- se mordía su labio inferior nerviosa.

Edward detuvo su bocado en el aire, y miro a su hija. Como explicarle a su hija que lo único que él recordaba eran pocas cosas de ella, ya que cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- no, es que no quiera contarte sobre ella, hija...- jugaba con su dedo sobre la mesa- la verdad es que, no recuerdo mucho de ella...- estaba avergonzado- lo poco que recuerdo lo sabes... Pero lo que si quiero que siempre tengas presente que yo ame a tu madre muchísimo...- decía mirando a su hija.

Hermione sonrió, y de nuevo comenzó a comer. Tal vez con el tiempo su padre podría recordar más sobre su madre. Cuando terminaron, ayudo a su padre para dejar ordenada la cocina para después salir de la casa, dieron algunos pasos y fue cuando Hermione sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¡muchas felicidades Herms!...- le decía una risueña pelirroja mientras la abrazaba casi quitándole la respiración.

\- basta Ginny... la estas asfixiando- dijo su hermano, quitándole con trabajos a su hermana que parecía sanguijuela pegada a su amiga.

Hermione susurro- gracias Ron- y abrazo al pelirrojo.

\- felicidades Mione- fue lo único que le dijo antes de sonrojarse.

\- ¡oh! mi pequeña Hermione- exclamo la señora Molly alzando sus brazos para después abrazar a Hermione como lo había echo su hija- muchas felicidades linda... Que rápido pasa el tiempo... Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... Eras así de pequeña- la señora Weasley ponía casi sus manos juntas mostrando a los niños lo pequeña que era Hermione- bueno no tan pequeña- sonrió y volvió a abrazar a una muy sonrojada Hermione.

Edward sonrió viendo como su hija le pedía auxilio con su mirada.

\- será mejor que se vayan chicos, si no llegaran tarde. Que te vaya bien mi princesa- él abrazo por ultima vez a su hija antes de irse rumbo a su trabajo.

Hermione se quedo mirando a su padre hasta que este desapareció en una esquina. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles mientras que Hermione y sus dos amigos pelirrojos platicaban de cualquier cosa. Cuando llegaron a la escuela en la entrada los esperaba un niño con cabello negro, de lentes y de unos ojos verdes esmeralda que al verlos llegar corrió hasta ellos muy sonriente.

\- ¡¡muchas felicidades Herms!!- abrazo a su amiga que correspondía el abrazo ruborizándose un poco.

\- cuídense chicos, los veré en la tarde- la señora Weasley los dejo mientras, tomaba de la mano a su hija y se iba.

\- gracias Harry... vamos chicos que llegaremos tarde y la profesora se molestara- dijo sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre sus dos amigos y caminaban a su salón.

A la hora del recreo los tres amigos comían tranquilamente sus bocadillos, separados de los demás niños en una esquina del patio de juegos. Unos niños más grandes que ellos se acercaron a molestarlos.

\- vaya, vaya... pero si es el trio de perdedores...- dijo el líder que era alto y castaño haciendo reír a sus 4 compañeros que estaban detrás de él.

\- perdedores pero no fracasados como ustedes... que llevan repitiendo el mismo año... ¿cuántas veces eh?- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada desafiante, ella jamás se había dejo intimidar por nadie.

Ron y Harry se tensaron mientras veían a su amiga.

\- jajaja... Como siempre sale a defenderlos una niña...- exclamo el líder acercándose más a ellos- son tan inútiles que no saben defenderse y dejan que una niñata los ¿defienda?- volvía a reír haciendo que los que lo acompañaran también rieran.

Los tres chicos se levantaron como resortes, poniendo detrás de ellos a Hermione que solo rodó los ojos y fruncía sus labios-- hombres-- pensó Hermione.

\- no se atrevan a acercarse más- dijo Ron levantando ambas manos en puño.

\- ¿tienes miedo Weasley?- se carcajeo el niño.

\- no, pero te lo advierto Robinson- dijo sin moverse- déjanos en paz-

Harry tomo la misma posición de su amigo pelirrojo, haciendo reír más a los niños. Hermione de nuevo rodó los ojos y hizo a un lado a sus dos amigos que la trataron de detener para que no caminara hacia los niños más grandes.

\- ¡ya basta chicos!... no deben de caer en la provocación de estos... Inútiles- dijo mirando de arriba hacia bajo a los 4 que tenia frente a ella.

\- ¿esa es tu mejor palabra Granger?-

Camino hasta quedar frente a frente a Hermione que no mostraba miedo ni se echaba para atrás. Al contrario su mirada castaña era penetrante, haciendo que los jóvenes se sintieran algo incómodos.

\- déjame de mirar maldita Granger... O créeme que te daré una buena paliza-

\--¿qué es lo que tiene este niño en la cabeza?-- pensó Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo, entre cerro sus ojos uno segundos y noto tristeza y dolor en la mirada de él-- no es su culpa-- se dijo así misma. Había recordado que en una ocasión vio como el padre de este, le había gritado y amenazado. Así que sin pensarlo alzo su mano hacia el rostro de él y con el dorso de sus dedos lo acaricio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos. El niño que estaba frente a Hermione sintió tranquilidad con aquella caricia pero a la vez sintió coraje por tal atrevimiento y de una forma brusca tomo de la mano a Hermione lastimándola y empujándola hacia atrás. La castaña cayo en el piso lastimándose su rodilla con una piedra. Después de eso solo recuerda que al levantar su mirada llena de lagrimas, vio como sus dos amigos se abalanzaban hacia aquel grupo dando golpes.

Todo se salió de control cuando ella comenzó a sentir un hormigueo subir por su garganta, sus ojos cambiaron de castaños a dorados al igual que su piel que comenzaba a tornarse blanca-azulada, sus manos comenzaban a cambiar dejando ver como sus uñas crecían y en sus brazos aparecían pequeñas plumas blancas.

\- ¡¡¡BASTA!!!- grito pero no con su voz normal, más bien era como un gruñido.

Todos se petrificaron al ver así a la castaña, los cuatro amigos salieron asustados de aquel lugar dejando a Ron y a Harry ahí con ella. Los dos amigos se miraron sin saber que es lo que le pasaba a su amiga de años.

\- t-tran-tranquila Herms... s-somos nosotros- dijo Harry temeroso acercarse a Hermione.

Hermione escucho las palabras de su amigo a lo lejos como en un eco. Lo ultimo que recuerda es que despertó en la enfermería de la escuela y vio a su lado a su padre preocupado.

\- ¡¿p-papa?!- dijo en susurro tratando de levantarse de la pequeña cama.

\- tranquila... todo esta bien- su padre la abrazo con fuerza- vamos a la casa para que descanses-

\- p-pero... y Harry... Ron... ¿ellos están bien?-

\- si todos están bien... Vamos pequeña- Edward se levanto para después cargarla a ella.

Hermione ya no quiso preguntarle a su padre que había pasado, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle a sus dos amigos-- si estos aun lo eran-- pensó ella triste, pues algo le decía que habían tenido miedo de ella.

\-- Fin del Flash Back--

Dio de nuevo un suspiro largo mientras seguía mirando hacia la calle, desde esa vez no había tenido ningún "accidente", pero desde que había empezado ese año todo había cambiando. Desde hacia meses que había comenzado a sentir un terrible hormigueo sobre su mano izquierda que a veces no la hacer nada. Tenia miedo que otra vez le pasara lo que le había pasado aquel día. Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta por donde entraba hacia la cocina del restaurante, pero en esos momentos sintió un fuerte hormigueo recorrer su brazo, sostuvo su brazo izquierdo tratando de que el hormigueo cediera ya que comenzaba a sentir un fuerte ardor.

\- ¡¿Herms?!...- escucho que alguien le llamaba en voz baja- ¿estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación aquella voz que no reconoció en esos momentos.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, apretó con más fuerza su brazo, noto que su piel comenzaba a querer cambiar de color.

\- Herms... tranquila- susurraba mientras estiraba su brazo tembloroso hacia la castaña- tranquila Herms... estoy aquí... tranquila-

La castaña soltó un gruñido bajo, cuando sintió la mano de su amiga sobre su brazo, la miro a los ojos. En esos momentos sus ojos castaños comenzaban a tornarse dorados.

\- ¡NO!- exclamo Hermione con miedo cerrando inmediatamente sus ojos, tratando de que la pelirroja se alejara un poco de ella.

Volvió a soltar un gruñido un poco más fuerte y todo regreso a la normalidad. Hermione se dejo caer sentada al piso tratando de componer su respiración.

\- lo... lo siento Ginny...- decía entre cortado mientras veía su mano.

\- ¿qué es lo que te paso?...- decía mientras sonreía a su amiga y se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione la volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, ya un poco más calmada.

\- solo fue un dolor muy fuerte... creo que aun me duele el brazo desde esa vez que me lo lastime- dijo mintiendo y volviendo a ver su brazo- ¿paso algo... raro?- pregunto preocupada.

\- mmmm... pues... tus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color, pensé que pasaría algo como aquella vez...- dijo algo tímida la pelirroja, pues sabia que a su amiga le incomodaba un poco hablar de lo que le había pasado hace años.

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba del piso y caminaba para sentarse de nuevo en la silla.

\- tranquila Ginny... eso jamás volverá a pasar- respiro hondo mientras apretaba sus manos- aunque tengo miedo Ginny- su voz se quebró mientras soltaba un sollozo- no quiero lastimar a nadie-

La pelirroja frunció sus labios y camino hacia ella- oye... tranquila ¿si?... no a pasado nada malo- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Hermione sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- será mejor ir a ver si necesitan algo en la cocina... ya sabes que a la señora McGonagall no le gusta que estemos sin hacer nada-

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y camino hacia una puerta para entrar a la cocina. La castaña suspiro viendo por ultima vez hacia fuera del local, --¿qué es lo que me esta pasando? ¿por que siento esto?-- se decía mientras negaba con la cabeza-- no es momento de asustarse Hermione-- se dijo para después ir tras su amiga.

Ya daban las nueve de la noche y Hermione esperaba a Ginny afuera del local para poderse ir juntas a casa. Hacia frío así que la castaña frotaba sus manos para darse calor, había olvidado ponerse guantes ese día. Mientras volvía a frotarse la mano, noto que de ellas le salía una luz rojiza. Se asusto separando ambas manos rápidamente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse-- como es esto posible-- pensó.

Se miro de nuevo sus manos y no noto nada raro, se tranquilizo viendo hacia a los lados viendo que aun estaba sola. Le dio curiosidad y volvió a frotar sus manos pero esta vez nada paso-- lo que me faltaba... me estoy quedando loca-- se dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Iba a ir a buscar a su amiga cuando noto en la oscuridad del callejón unos ojos brillantes que la miraban. Sintió un escalofrió cuando noto que comenzaban a acercarse a ella, dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió la mano de alguien detrás de ella.

\- ¡¡por Dios Herms!!... ¿qué te pasa?- le decía asustada Ginny.

Hermione miro hacia donde había visto aquellos ojos, pero no logro ver nada.

\- n-nada... Creí ver algo... por allá- y señalo el lugar.

\- será mejor irnos... a sido un día algo raro para ti amiga... vamos-

La pelirroja la tomo de la mano y ambas comenzaron a caminar por las calles, Hermione sentía que alguien las estaba siguiendo, pero no quiso decir nada para no asustar a su amiga. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ginny, la castaña se despidió de ella.

\- ¿en serio que no quieres entrar?- le decía mientras continuaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

\- no Gin, gracias... será mejor que me vaya a casa. Nos vemos mañana-

Sin decir más comenzó su camino a su casa, trago en seco cuando de nuevo sintió que la seguían. Comenzó a sentir como ambas manos comenzaban a calentarse, miro sobre su hombro hacia atrás pero no logro ver nada. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia en frente ahogo un grito cuando vio frente a ella un enorme lobo blanco con un ojo azul agua-marino y el otro ojo amarillo. Se quedo parada frente aquel animal que la miraba a los ojos sin moverse. Después de unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron horas el lobo comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin moverse siguió con la mirada al lobo que se paraba junto a ella. Trago en seco cuando vio que aquel lobo era casi del tamaño de ella, jamás había visto a un lodo de ese tamaño-- bueno tal vez en películas... pero jamás en la vida real. Pero que cosas piensas Hermione-- se regaño mentalmente.

El lobo comenzó a olfatearla, en esos momentos comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse como si de un momento a otro pudiera arrojar fuego por la boca con tal de defenderse si aquel animal decidía atacarla.

\- no te atrevas hacer ningún movimiento brusco-

Hermione abrió como plato sus ojos cuando escucho aquella voz.

\- no te hará daño... Te olfatea para grabar bien tu olor en su mente... Eso es todo-

Hermione trato de moverse para ver a la dueña de aquella voz cuando sintió que el lobo rozaba su húmeda nariz cerca de su hombro.

\- ¡Tarmil!... Regresa- ordeno aquella voz, haciendo que el lobo se alejara por completo de la castaña.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y aún con miedo comenzó a girarse hasta quedar frente a frente con una mujer de su misma estatura de cuerpo estilizado y con buenas curvas, su cabello laceo y de color azulado hacia resaltar su piel bronceada. Hermione puso atención en la forma extraña que vestía aquella joven o mas bien lo que parecía tener encima ya que aquellas ropas dejaban ver casi todo su cuerpo.

Lo que más llamo la atención de la castaña era que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el ojo azul de aquel lobo que la miraba atentamente.

\- ¿quién eres?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, hija del líder de los hombres lobos del sur de Parabrel... Y me han enviado a protegerte- le hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella-- de seguro esto es una pesadilla-- se decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- y también para mi desgracia "alteza" También tengo que comenzar a entrenarte... para que por lo menos te sepas defender... ya que, supongo que no sabes usar tus poderes ¿o si?- la joven la miraba de arriba a abajo alzando una ceja.

\-- de verdad que esto es un mal sueño--

\- ¡aja!... Bueno yo...- no sabia que decir- ya es tarde y me esperan, adiós y que tengas bonita noche- Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejo a paso apresurado de aquel lugar.

Al llegar al a entrada de su casa miro hacia la calle, se tranquilizo al no ver a nadie tras ella. Suspiro tranquilamente mientras con sus manos temblorosas trataba de meter la llave. No sabia si era por el frío que temblaba o por tener los nervios de punta. De verdad que ese día había terminado de lo más raro. Entro a su casa, mirando de nuevo hacia la calle-- si definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca-- pensó.

En la oscuridad volvieron a brillar sus ojos azules mientras veía la casa de la castaña.

\- descuida Tarmil... Queramos o no la tendremos que cuidar- le decía a su lobo, que tenia la mirada en la puerta de la casa de Hermione- te prometo que pronto volveremos a casa- Pansy se acerco a acariciar a su lobo- vamos... Busquemos donde dormir-

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia un parque, Pansy dio un gran y ágil brinco hacia un árbol para acomodarse en una rama, mientras que la loba se echaba a los pies del árbol- buenas noches Tarmil- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

*o*0*o*

Los rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana junto con un aire frío. Estaba sentada junto a la chimenea que estaba encendida para darle calor. Sus ojos azules miraban el fuego, su piel blanca aprecia brillar con la luz del fuego. Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la ventana, en esos momentos escucho los aleteo salió hacia su balcón. Sonrió mientras se acercaba al dragón de color rojizo con algunas líneas plateadas sobre su lomo, no más grande que un perro de raza mediana. El dragón hacia pequeños ruidos de felicidad y orgullo, ya que había cumplido su trabajo de llevar aquella carta que llevaba sobre su cuello.

Ella acaricio al dragón dándole las gracias, el animalito ronroneaba mientras disfrutaba aquellas caricias, que muy gustosa se dejaba hacer.

\- vete con cuidado pequeña...-

El dragón abrió sus alas y se dejo caer del balcón. Ella vio como se iba alejando en la oscuridad de la noche. Entro de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó de nuevo junto a la chimenea para leer la carta.

 _Mi querida señora:_ _He tomado sus consejos y eh hecho lo que me a pedido, espero que a la persona que envié pueda con la misión. Espero noticias después de que usted hable son su hijo. Cuídese mucho y gracias por la información que nos a dado._ _Att. A. D_.

Narcissa al terminar de leer la carta la aventó hacia el fuego, se quedo unos minutos pensativa hasta que escucho un fuerte rugido. Sonrió al saber de quien se trataba, después de muchos años lo volvería a ver.


	4. pidiendo ayuda

Caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, su corazón latía con fuerza. Ya quería verlo después de tantos años, se había imaginado como seria él varias veces. Pero siempre había querido verlo con sus propios ojos.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos trataba de que ninguna lagrima se le escapara. Cuando por fin llego al gran salón del trono todos los presentes se quedaron mudos al verla ahí, la verdad no le sorprendía que todos la miraran en esos momentos ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pisar aquel salón. Trato de calmar sus ansias de ver a su hijo y camino por aquel salón con la mirada altiva y con tal elegancia que parecía no tocar el piso con sus pies, hizo una reverencia cuando llego frente al rey. Este se limito a levantar su mano y fruncir sus labios. Narcissa se acerco a su lado derecho quedando atrás del trono junto a su marido, que en esos momentos trataba de llamar su atención dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella solamente inclino su cabeza como saludo y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta principal. Desde que la habían separado de su hijo nunca más le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su marido. Lo amaba si, pero jamás iba a perdonar no haberla protegido como lo hizo su hijo.

Respiro hondo tratando de concentrarse en tratar de que sus emociones no salieran a flote. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron.

Draco entro al salón seguido de sus dos amigos que caminaban atrás de él, erguidos y con pasos firmes. Narcissa sonrió al ver a su hijo, una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla que rápidamente se limpio para que nadie lo notara. Vio con orgullo a su hijo pero también sintió una tristeza enorme al darse cuenta que se había perdido de ver a su hijo crecer y convertirse en lo que ahora era.

Noto de inmediato que sus facciones se habían endurecido y sus rasgos se habían definido, su mirada era muy expresiva con aquellos ojos plata que sabia que cambiaban a un azul profundo muy hermoso, su espalda ancha y musculosa, su cabello algo largo lo hacia ver varonil y muy apuesto. Sonrió con tristeza al ver que ya nada quedaba de aquel pequeño delgaducho y sonriente que le gustaba llamar su atención con cualquier cosa. No, ese ya no era su Draco, soltó un suspiro tratando de controlar sus lagrimas. Ahora su principie Dragón era ya todo un hombre y digno de llevar la corona que por derecho le pertenecía. Se puso seria cuando pensó lo ultimo, cuanto más tenia que pasar para ver a su hijo tomar su lugar en el reino que había abandonado ya hacia muchos años atrás. Soltó un pequeño bufido haciendo que tanto el rey como Lucius la miraran con el ceño fruncido. Agacho su cabeza para luego alzarla de nuevo recobrando la compostura.

Cuando Draco estuvo a unos pasos del rey, hizo una elegante reverencia, al igual que sus dos compañeros.

\- buenas noches su majestad- dijo mientras tomaba su postura erguida y miraba altivamente a todos los presentes, en especial a su padre.

Draco clavo su mirada en su madre que al sentir la mirada de su hijo inclino su cabeza haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo para que ella supiera que ya la había visto.

\- ¿qué es lo que lo trae por aquí joven Malfoy?... yo no lo eh mandado traer- dijo mirando a los ojos a Draco.

Draco iba a hablar, pero su madre hablo primero poniéndose frente al rey.

\- lo llame yo su majestad- dijo viendo al rey a los ojos y retándolo a que le dijera algo más.

El rey sonrío maliciosamente mientras entre cerraba sus ojos y miraba a Narcissa- claro... hace mucho que no veías a tu hijo... entiendo querida- se levanto del trono y camino hacia Draco- ten mucho cuidado en lo que haces joven Malfoy, no creo que te agrade la idea de que te tenga que pedir que tomes la poción para no poder...-

\- no será necesario majestad... Mi hijo sabe muy bien cual es su lugar- dijo rápidamente Narcissa- solo estará hoy... mañana temprano se regresa a donde usted lo había mandado- su voz estaba tranquila, aunque por dentro era otra historia.

\- bien- miro de reojo a Lucius esperando que él dijera algo, pero se desilusiono cuando este no hizo nada- bueno supongo que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar... así que los dejamos-

Los presentes miraban detenidamente a su rey que caminaba hacia la entrada del salón- tal vez ustedes también quieran unos momentos con sus padres- dijo mirando a Teo y Blaise.

Estos dos se miraron entre ellos.

\- tienen mi permiso para ir a ver a sus padres- y sin decir más salió del salón.

Los presentes comenzaron a acercarse a los jóvenes, los saludaban como si siempre estuvieran con ellos. Blaise frunció el ceño cuando pudo distinguir a su madre entre los presentes. La mujer que no pasaba de tener unos 45 años lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

-¿como has estado hijo mío?- pregunto la mujer.

Blaise forzó su mejor sonrisa- mejor que tu madre-

La mujer le de volvió la sonrisa y prefirió ya no hablar con su hijo, y ambos solo se limitaban a contestar las preguntas que les hacían los presentes.

Teo al ver a su padre entre la gente se tenso, su padre lo noto y prefirió no acercarse a él. Teo lo miraba con una mirada asesina que causaba terror a los que lo estaban mirando, todos habían escuchado que Nott debía de manejarse con mucho cuidado, pues aunque en esos momentos Nott no se podía convertir en dragón sabían que era muy ágil con cualquier arma. También sabían la razón por que es que miraba a su padre de esa manera.

Narcissa sonrió a su hijo este solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ella se acerco lo suficiente para levantar su mano y con cariño y delicadeza acunar la mejilla de su hijo.

Draco se sintió un poco incomodo con aquella caricia- ¿para que querías verme madre?- pregunto con su voz profunda mientras tomaba la muñeca de Narcissa y la alejaba de él.

Ella sintió una punzada en su pecho, aquel rechazo de su hijo la destruyo por completo. Sabia que ella había tenido la culpa pero ya nada podía hacer, su hijo era lo que era y eso se lo debía a su maldita hermana. Respiro hondo mientras recobraba la compostura y caminaba hacia un pasillo. Draco la siguió acompañado de su padre.

La familia Malfoy entro a una pequeña biblioteca, Narcissa susurro frente a la puerta un hechizo para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que iba hablar en esa habitación.

Cuando termino se fue a sentar a un sillón de una plaza, junto a la pequeña chimenea que estaba encendida y miro a su hijo.

\- siéntate hijo...- le dijo señalando el sillón frente a ella.

Draco obedeció y se sentó en el sillón, Lucius se notaba molesto así que Narcissa hablo- si no estas de humor Lucius te pido que por favor me dejes hablar a solas con mi hijo- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba a Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

\- sabes que no debes de actuar a mis espaldas Cissy...-

\- lo que a ti te moleste a mi me tiene sin cuidado... Se lo poco que te importa la situación en la que estamos y ni que digo lo poco que te importa tu hijo...-

\- no te atrevas a decir que no me importa... Claro que me importa, él también es mi hijo- le contesto entre dientes y sacando un rugido, que alerto a Draco.

Narcissa comenzó a reír, Draco la miro frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lucius, Lucius... será mejor que te vayas y me dejes hablar tranquila con MI hijo- Narcissa hablaba sin dejar de mirarlo- si tu quieres más tarde podrás hacerlo o mañana antes de que se vaya-

Lucius iba a decir algo pero lo detuvo, miro de reojo a su hijo que había soltado un gruñido de advertencia hacia él. Lucius sabia lo que gruñido significaba, lo dudo un poco pero al final solo apretó los puños y los dejo solos, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su hijo.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos se hizo un silencio incomodo. Narcissa fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿como has estado hijo?-

Draco alzo una ceja mirando a su madre detenidamente para después poner su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.

\- bien madre... ya sabes hay días peores que otros... pero ya me eh acostumbrado- trato de sonreír pero solo hizo una mueca.

Ella agacho su mirada, sabia que no había sido nada fácil para Draco todos esos años, suspiro para después seguir hablando.

\- tengo que contarte lo que eh estado pensando estos años... y claro... también pedirte algo-

Draco frunció el ceño y miro a su madre- habla madre- exigió él.

Narcissa se acomodo en su lugar. Su mirada se cruzo con la de su hijo, y sin poder contenerse más soltó a llorar.

\- lamento... que tuvieras que pasar lo que pasaste hijo...- se le quebró la voz- debí de tratar de impedirlo...-

\- ya no te atormentes por lo que ya a pasado madre- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a pasear por la biblioteca, no sabia como reaccionar al ver a su madre en un mar de lagrimas- de nada hubiera servido... y solo hubieras conseguido que te asesinaran...- su voz se escuchaba lo molesto que comenzaba a ponerse recordando ese día- y si eso hubiera pasado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado madre...- se quedo parado en una esquina de la habitación mirando a su madre. Sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir intensamente.

Narcissa se limpio delicadamente sus lagrimas, para después mirar atenta a su hijo. Y por un momento al verlo, tuvo miedo de él. Vio como su hijo comenzaba a cambiar sus ojos, se apresuro en llegar a él y acunar el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

\- no hijo... Trata de controlarte... ¿qué es lo que te pasa hijo?- estaba preocupada- ¿te dieron algo?... ¿tomaste algo?-

\- ¡¡¡NO!!!- su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, y su voz comenzaba a ser más grave- tranquila madre... me ah estado, este ultimo mes a empeorado... no puedo controlarme- cerro sus ojos azules con fuerza, trataba de controlar su respiración, sentía un hormigueo subir por su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡oh por Dios!- dijo ella dando dos pasos hacia atrás- ¿quién es ella?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Draco la miro levantando una ceja- no se de que estas hablando madre- apretó con fuerza su brazo pensando que aquel hormigueo se calmaría.

\- tranquilo... no dejes que el dragón te controle a ti hijo... lo que te pasa es... es normal- ella se acerco de nuevo a él y acariciaba su espalda maternalmente para tratar de calmarlo.

Y al parecer las caricias de ella lograban calmarlo aunque sea un poco- ¡¿normal?!- comenzaba ya a volver a la normalidad, se fue a sentar al sillón.

\- si es normal hijo... solo que necesito que me digas ¿quién es ella?- ella sonreía.

\- eso es lo que no te entiendo madre...- se levanto de su lugar.

Narcissa se sentó en el sillón, quedando frente a él. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se volviera a sentar- bueno... Lo que te pasa es que... Ya estas unido a tu otra mitad querido... lo que te pasa es que ella inconscientemente te llama... Al igual que tu a ella... Te necesita a su lado- se sonrojo un poco cuando recordó lo que ella y Lucius habían pasado, en sus años de juventud.

Draco se removió incomodo en su lugar, no estaba seguro de querer contarle a su madre de sus muchas aventuras que había tenido desde que había cumplido 14 años.

\- no creo que YO necesite de ella madre... si ese fuera el caso- dijo serio y con una media sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió- eso no se decide hijo... es muy rara la vez que se nos deja escoger pareja... la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, es la que escoge y es esa misma sangre la que nos junta con los mejores de nuestra especie- dio un suspiro- bueno no siempre-

\- para que sigamos siendo sangre pura- sus ojos grises brillaban con la luz del fuego.

\- así es...- ella observaba de nuevo con atención a su hijo- ¿quién es ella?- volvió a insistir.

Draco soltó un suspiro- por el momento no quiero hablar del tema madre... Me conformo con saber que tal vez sepa como... Tratar lo que me pasa- dijo molesto sin mirar a verla.

Narcissa dio un suspiro largo, sabia que ese no iba hacer un tema del que hablar fuera sencillo para su hijo. Dejo pasar unos minutos para después volver a hablar- quería hablar contigo sobre la hija de Jean... La reina legitima de Parabrel-

Draco volvió su mirada hacia su madre con una ceja levantada- ¿eso es lo que era tan importante?- rodó sus ojos- por favor madre no estamos para creer en un cuento de hadas...-

\- no es ningún cuento Draco- Narcissa miro hacia a los lados para después acercarse a su hijo y susurrarle- la hija de Jean esta viva... el muro que divide este mundo con lo de los humanos cada vez se debilita más, y si eso llega a pasar...- ella lo miro a los ojos- no solo nosotros estaremos en peligro... No nada más será nuestra guerra...- se quedo unos minutos callada- el rey esta enterado de lo mismo que yo durante estos años... no lo pensara mucho para ir a buscarla y terminar lo que no puedo hacer hace bastante tiempo atrás- dijo con tristeza recordando a su amiga Jean.

\- ¿y?- dijo alzando los hombros, a Draco nada de eso le interesaba, a él solo le importaba que su madre y él estuvieran a salvo.

Narcissa frunció sus labios- esa "niña"... Más bien jovencita- se corrigió antes de continuar- es la única que podría reclamar y pelear contra el "rey"- se levanto del sillón y se alejo un poco de su hijo- queramos o no, la necesitamos de nuestro lado- termino de hablar.

Draco miraba el fuego, por unos momentos comenzó a sentir que uno de sus brazos subía un cosquilleo agradable. Narcissa logro ver como una llama de fuego de la chimenea se acercaba a la mano de Draco.

\- ¿qué elementos puedes controlar hijo?- le pregunto tranquila y a la vez orgullosa de ver lo que su hijo podía hacer, lo ultimo que había podido ver de su hijo fue su transformación.

\- agua... tierra... tal vez un poco de viento pero aun no lo se muy bien, ya que solo pasa en ocasiones- él jugaba con el fuego entre sus manos.

\- eso extraño, ¿también controlas el fuego?- dijo ella.

Draco devolvía la pequeña esfera de fuego que había echo a la chimenea rápidamente y miro su mano- pues así parece... Aunque debo de decir que es la primera vez que lo hago...- se quejo un poco viendo su mano.

Narcissa rápidamente se acerco a él y tomo su mano notando que tenia leves quemaduras- sabes muy bien que no somos dragones de los 4 elementos... nuestra familia- comenzó ella a hablar mientras de su mano salía una minúscula luz azulada.

Aquella luz recorrió las leves quemaduras de la piel de Draco, dejando a su paso una delgada capa de agua cristalina, que brillaba a la luz del fuego. Draco sintió alivio de inmediato, mientras escuchaba a su madre.

\- tanto los Black como los Malfoys siempre han sido dragones de agua... por eso se me hace extraño que tu puedas manejar el fuego- le decía mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo entre las suyas ya curadas.

Cuando soltó la mano de su hijo sonrió- es la única magia que puedo hacer sin que me descubran- dijo mientras de nuevo se sentaba en el sillón.

Draco al escuchar lo que dijo su madre apretó con fuerza su puño recién curado, no soportaba saber que su madre durante esos años no tenia le libertad de convertirse en lo que era "un dragón". Y eso lo molestaba demasiado. En algún momento de su niñez se había preocupado también en el bienestar de su padre, pero desde aquella vez que vio que Lucius no había intentado mover ni una sola mano para defender a su madre se olvido por completo de él.

Y para Draco Malfoy solo existía el bienestar de su madre. No había nadie más... Al menos por el momento.

\- lo que estés pensando hacer madre, eh de suponer que es muy peligroso... Se nos acusaría de traición, y te pido que no lo hagas- dijo serio.

\- ¡¿traición?! ja... en ese caso con tan solo respirar estamos cometiendo traición hijo... ese hombre no merece nada nuestro- respiro hondo antes de seguir- además tengo que hacerlo hijo... le prometí a Jean, que si algo le pasaba a ella YO cuidaría de su hija, y la ayudaría en lo que ella necesitara... yo se que si me hubiera pasado algo, ella cuidaría de ti hijo-

\- NO... Yo no dejare que arriesgues tu vida, por una mestiza que ni siquiera...-

Narcissa no lo dejo seguir hablando alzando una mano para hacerlo callar- tal vez no sea hija de dos sangre pura Draco... pero por algo Voldemort le teme, por algo Jean y Dumbledore se arriesgaron por ella... incluso puede que ella sea la ultima de llevar sangre de un dragón de los cuatro elementos...- ella miro tiernamente a su hijo que no quitaba sus ojos grises del fuego- se lo debo a Jean hijo... Ella nos protegió de todas las maneras posibles de ese maldito engendro... Ella dio su vida por salvar la nuestra...- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla- su hija es nuestra única esperanza-

\- no madre, ella no puede ser nuestra ultima esperanza... Podemos tratar de buscar alguna manera de...-

\- no, Draco... Ella es la ultima de su raza... Ella tiene que vencerlo-

Su hijo ya no dijo nada. Por otro lado Narcissa estaba segura que su hijo ya estaba marcado o por lo menos ya tenia una pareja estable, ya que lo que le decía y lo que había visto se lo confirmaba. Pero algo le incomodaba y asustaba, si bien como ella le había dicho a su hijo, que en su familia siempre habían nacido dragones capaces de manejar el agua ¿por que él podía controlar otros elementos?. Solo el tiempo podía darle la respuesta.

Narcissa dejo a un lado aquella preocupación y recordó lo que debía con urgencia hablar con su hijo- hace unos meses, se me aviso que ya han mandado a alguien a buscarla- Draco la miro sorprendido.

\- ¡¿que?!-

\- como ya te dije, la barrera invisible esta por desaparecer. Voldemort no lo pensara dos veces en mandar a buscar a la joven... si él la encuentra antes que nosotros, todos moriremos... Has visto la destrucción en la que los reinos están metidos, si ese maldito sigue no quedara nadie... Y como también te dije... Él no se quedara con las ganas de conquistar solo a los de esta especie... Si no a todos- respiro hondo para seguir su discurso- ya ha matado a los mejores de nuestra especie tratando de conseguir lo que ha robado, pero sabe que si tiene los poderes de ELLA...- los ojos de ella comenzaron a cristalizarse- todo lo que hemos sacrificado se perderá, no nadas hablo de mi Draco... Madres han perdido a sus hijos, al igual que hijos a sus madres...- sus lagrimas rodaban ya por sus mejillas, recordando a los que habían muerto tratando de terminar con la vida de Voldemort.

Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Narcissa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo. Draco soltó un suspiro, sabia que había perdido ante su madre.

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga madre?-

\- debes ir por ella hijo... ponerla a salvo, llevarla con Dumbledore- ella secaba sus lagrimas- la barrera tiene un punto débil... por ahí es donde Dumbledore a podido sacar a esa persona. Tu podrás salir también por ahí hijo-

\- esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres... lo haré madre, pero primero quiero saber que tu estarás segura- le dijo serio y viéndola a los ojos.

\- yo estaré bien Draco, estoy lista para irme a donde se encuentra Dumbledore y los demás que están encontra del rey-

\- ¿sabes donde se esconden?- pregunto y sus ojos brillaron.

Narcissa supo que lo mejor es que en esos momentos su hijo no supiera muy bien esa ubicación así que le mintió- están por las montañas del oeste, cerca del reino de los dragones de tierra- ella miro a su hijo que se había alejado de ella y parecía estar pensativo.

Draco sabia que teniendo esa información podía proteger a su madre si algo le salía mal, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus delgados labios. Draco entendió lo que significaba, no le iba a decir nada.

\- esta bien madre, te ayudare con lo que me pides... pero primero te llevare a donde dices-

Narcissa se tenso, no esperaba que su hijo quisiera acompañarla. Pero rápidamente supo que decir sin levantar sospechas- no hijo, si vas a salir del bosque tendrás que hacerlo pero sin llamar la atención de nadie... aparte que al llegar al muro no podrás salir convertido en dragón-

\- no pienso irme a ningún lado, hasta saber que estas a salvo para hacer lo que quieres- dijo elevando un poco su voz.

\- esta bien, mañana regresa a donde estabas, en unos días mandare una carta para que sepas que me dirijo con los demás- dijo ella soltando un suspiro- cuando la recibas vete directamente al muro, ahí encontraras la frágil barrera por donde podrás salir...-

\- ¿y... de ahí que?- pregunto mirando el fuego.

Narcissa se quedo cayada unos segundos- ahí tendrás que buscarla, como ya te dije ya han mandado a alguien a buscarla... no se mucho, solo se que al que han mandado es de las tierras de los lobos- ella volvió a suspirar- si ella lleva sangre de dragón la podrás encontrar...-

\- ¿y si no?-

Draco miro a su madre con sus ojos grises, Narcissa negó con la cabeza- no lo se hijo... rezaremos a todos los dragones que sea ella la indicada, solo eso nos queda-

Draco bufo, sabia que todo lo que quería su madre estaba mal, pero por lo menos su madre saldría del alcance de Voldemort y tal vez podría a ser quien era antes de estar en aquel maldito castillo. Así que se hizo una reverencia y camino hasta la puerta.

\- gracias hijo...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes que Draco saliera sin decir nada.

Soltó un sollozo mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar por el esfuerzo de no soltar todo su llanto. Sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás, se estaban metiendo a terrenos desconocidos y con la promesa de que si no salían bien en esto lo pagarían con sus vidas.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en eso, pero sabia que lo que hacían era lo correcto. Se limpio sus lagrimas y salió de la biblioteca con la frente en alto y con su mirada altiva. Sonrío al pensar que dentro de poco seria una mujer libre, y que esa libertad también la tendría su hijo.

*o*0*o*

Se caía de sueño, unos pequeñas ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus marrones ojos. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, había tenido pesadillas y aparte no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer con aquel lobo blanco, y para terminar esa magnifica noche cuando empezaba a caer dormida sintió aquel hormigueo infernal en su brazo. Como odiaba sentirlo, distraídamente comenzó a pasar su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta que el agua que estaba usando para lavar los platos comenzó a salir prácticamente hirviendo.

\- ¡¡¡POR DIOS HERMS!!!- escucho que alguien gritaba con terror.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de poder concentrarse en Ginny que la tomaba de los hombros alejándola del fregadero, mientras horrorizada cubría sus manos con un trapo blanco.

\- ¡¿pero que es lo que te pasa Hermione Granger?!- le exclamaba molesta y a la vez preocupada la pelirroja, que apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

Hermione bajo su vista a sus manos enrolladas con la tela- estoy bien Ginny- dijo con su voz relajada y mirando a su amiga a los ojos, lentamente saco sus manos de aquel trapo.

Ginny hizo gestos de dolor, respiraba entre cortado tratando de anticiparse de ver lo horrible que se vería la piel quemada por el agua. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que las manos de la castaña no mostraban nada.

\- ¡¿pero?!... ¡¿como?!- decía mientras tocaba las manos de Hermione con cuidado- pero si el agua estaba...- se veía confundida.

\- tranquila, seguramente viste mal Ginny- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡no me vas a tomar por loca Herms!- caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina- ¡se lo que vi!- la pelirroja seguía un poco alterada.

\- tranquila Gin...- Hermione la sujetaba de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos- si hubiera pasado lo que dices que paso, yo estaría camino hacia el hospital... pero aquí estoy, tranquila respira y tranqui...-

Hermione no puedo continuar ya que por la ventana vio pasar a Pansy. Se puso pálida y todo su cuerpo se tenso.

\- ¿que?... ¿qué pasa?- Ginny seguía la mirada de su amiga tratando de ver lo que había puesto así a su amiga.

\- y-yo...- carraspeó un poco y quito la mirada de la ventana para posar su mirada a los ojos azulados de su amiga- no me pasa nada... v-voy a... a sacar la basura, después termino de lavar los platos- corrió a tomar unas bolsas negras.

\- p-pero...- trato de hablarle la pelirroja pero vio como Hermione salía corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Antes de salir asomo primero su cabeza mirando hacia los lados, poco a poco comenzó a salir apretando fuerte la bolsa entre su manos. Mirando nerviosa hacia los lados, llego hasta un gran bote de basura y dejo con cuidado la bolsa, bajo la mirada para ver que la bolsa la había puesto en su lugar y cuando alzo su vista se topo frente a frente con la mirada de aquel enorme lobo.

\- h-hola...- susurraba nerviosa su respiración se agito, tenia ganas de correr. Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió como aquel animal se acercaba a ella para olfatearla- tr-tranquilo... Nos c-conocimos anoche ¿recuerdas?- su voz temblaba, bajo la vista al suelo y levanto su mano tratando de acariciar al lobo.

El lobo al ver como la castaña temblaba, se acerco a ella bajando sus orejas y haciendo que ella acariciara su cabeza. Hermione levanto su mirada hacia el lobo y quedo maravillada al sentir el suave pelaje de aquel animal.

\- eres hermoso- se atrevió a decir mientras continuaba acariciando al lobo, que se comportaba como un cachorro meneando la cola y haciendo algunos rudos graciosos.

\- de echo es niña...- dijo riendo atrás de ella.

Hermione rápidamente se giro para ver a la recién llegada, que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- l-lo siento y-yo- se mordía su labio inferior, sin dejar de acariciar al lobo.

\- tranquila, no le molesta para nada... ¿verdad pequeña?- Pansy le hablaba cariñosamente al lobo mientras que este se ponía dar pequeños saltos a su alrededor- si, eres una buena chica Tarmil-

\- es muy cariñosa- dijo la castaña algo tímida acercando de nuevo su mano al animal.

\- es extraño que se comporte así frente a extraños... pero creo que esta demostrando... Que su lealtad también es hacia ti- dijo mientras caminaba hacia una banca que había junto a la puerta de aquel establecimiento y se sentaba en ella.

Hermione acariciaba al Tarmil que estaba fascinada con sus caricias y sus atenciones de ella- jamás había visto a un lobo de su tamaño...- dijo mientras caminaba despacio hacia la peli-azul que la miraba detenidamente.

\- hay muchas cosas que ya no se ven por aquí... de verdad que no se como los humanos pueden vivir así- miraba a su alrededor poniendo una mueca de asco mientras lo hacia.

\- bueno yo veo que eres bastante... humana, ¿por que dices ese tipo de cosas?- se quedo parada recargando su espalda en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡JA!... Si bueno, se que soy "humana"... pero no soy una "humana normal"- sonreía arrogante viendo de reojo a Hermione.

\- ¿acaso eres algún tipo de marciano o algo así?- ella alzaba una ceja mirando a la joven que soltaba una gran carcajada.

\- para nada Granger... tanto tu como yo no somos "normales"... Por lo menos no como ellos- señalo a unas personas que pasaban por la calle.

Hermione entre cerro sus ojos- no entiendo lo que dices- dijo mientras ponía su mirada en Tarmil que miraba atenta hacia los lados.

Pansy se acomodo en su lugar para después mirar a Hermione que aun estaba mirando al lobo. Suspiro antes de hablar.

\- pensé que sabrías algo de quien eras... O por lo menos algo de tu... madre- dijo algo molesta echando hacia atrás su cabeza.

Hermione la miro- se quien soy...- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- pues no se nota, ¿sabes quien fue tu madre? ¿qué es lo que esta pasando en los reinos? y lo más importante... ¿sabes que es lo que eres tu?- la peli-azul la señalaba con su dedo a toda ella.

Hermione entre abrió sus labios para protestar pero se quedo callada, ya que si lo pensaba bien, no sabia mucho de su madre. Su padre siempre tenia dificultades al hablar de su madre, ya que una vez él le había dicho que recordaba mucho de ella.

Se quedo unos momentos pensativa-- ¿qué querrá decir con que si se lo que soy?-- pensaba la castaña, cerro sus ojos aun pensando.

\- ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que paso hace 20 años atrás?- Pansy se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a Hermione dando pasos seguros pero lentos, como si la castaña fuera una presa.

Hermione la miro alzando una ceja- ¿enseñarme?... ¿como?- dijo ella separándose de la pared y mirando a Pansy a los ojos.

\- solo responde... ¿quieres ver lo que paso?- se quedo parada frente a la castaña.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza, por cuantos años había querido saber de su madre, saber por que ella sufría esos cambios que comenzaban a mostrarse, después de tantos años. Hermione tenia curiosidad de saber que es lo que aquella joven le quería mostrar, aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿cómo es que ella le iba a mostrar algo de su pasado? ¿acaso era bruja o algo así?... o sinceramente ella también comenzaba a sufrir la misma locura de aquella joven.

Respiro hondo observando detenidamente el rostro de la joven, no vio ninguna duda en ella.-- tal vez no esta tan loca como se oye-- pensó-- ¿qué perdería con decir que aceptaba ver lo que ella le enseñara?... vamos Hermione tu puedes-- se decía ella misma mentalmente.

\- acepto... ¿qué debo hacer?-

Pansy sonrió de lado.


End file.
